


Always Mine

by e_addi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Bleeding, F/M, Fucking Noctis Is A Warning In And Of Himself, Insemination, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Break, Not Good, Overstimulation, Yandere, and i didn't want to sleep because fuck its been so long since i wrote like this haha, continuing:, dont stalk people, have an excerpt, i might continue it, its 4.30 am HAH, oh yeah, or drug them okay, this is all rev's fault btw, what even is a summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: “You’re so gorgeous, Y/N.” Noctis sighed, spreading his hand across your tense stomach, enjoying the feel of your skin against his palm. “This is so worth the wait even though I had to get rid of those guys who thought they were worthy of you.”Your heart stuttered as ice crawled in your veins, your mind reeling back to dates that had stood you up and never heard from again. The long nights of being paranoid because you always felt like you were being watched. The expensive flowers and gifts on your doorsteps you had thought were from other men interested in you.Considered complete, but might add chapters depending on muse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 10/24/17: fuck sorry i posted this at 4am and didn't notice i had my extenstion that switched Y/N with a name of my choice was on fjsndhsj sorry about that gods lesson learnt. Dont post shit at ass o clock in the morning Thanks pSYCH0TiC for telling me i wouldnt have known about it till a few days later probably. Also another part is coming up soon. This weekend probably.

A pounding in your head woke you up with a groan. Your eyes opened, blearily trying to focus in the darkness of the room. Your arm shifted, trying to clutch at your head to alleviate the pain. You managed, but the clinks of metal confused you. You groaned again, regretting whatever the hell you did last night. Did you get smashed in a bar? You couldn’t remember, your memories fuzzy as the haze of pain continued to permeate your brain.

You tried to move, but everything just felt so heavy, like an ocean pushing down on you into its darkest depths. You force yourself and the clinking of metal met your ears as _something_ pushes against your chest, preventing you from rising. You raise your hand to your chest and froze.

A leather strap was digging into your chest, your _naked_ chest.

Abruptly, you tried to sit up, but the restraints holding you down wouldn't let up, panic chased away the haze in your head, wide, wild eyes darting around the room. The room was… luxurious to say the least. It was definitely not yours.

There were no windows but other than the obscenely large wardrobe to the side it looked like any five star hotel room. A vanity with a single ornate chair, a small coffee table with two comfortable looking leather couches and even a kitchenette complete with a small dining table for two. Manacles were clasped onto your wrists and ankles, the chains leading behind the bed, probably bolted to the wall behind the large header. The bed you were on was covered in black silk, cold and soft against your bare skin. The canopy circling the bed looked like it was made from the same material and if you weren't naked and without a clue as to how you got here, you would have appreciated every single thing in the room. It was after all what you had imagined your dream room to be.

You looked down at yourself, feeling disgust and embarrassment mixed with fear at what you wore. Strips of black leather wrapped around your neck, held together by a circle of metal. More strips coming off it, winding tastefully across your chest, leaving your breasts exposed fully before circling below them and across your upper waist secured by more rings of cold metal. It was the only thing on you, the rest of you bare for the world to see. You tried to sit up again, making the straps press against you. You tried to crane your head back, seeing a glimpse of a larger strap of leather pinned to the head board with a silver lock.

The soft click of a lock turning had you darting your eyes towards the single white door to the side of the large room. The door swung open slowly and your eyes widened at the man entering the room. Dressed in a black shirt, loosening his tie and a jacket draped over his arm was the Prince of Lucis.

“Y-Your highness?”

Noctis smiled sweetly at you as he approached your bewildered form. He carelessly threw the jacket onto your leg, reminding yourself you were chained and naked in front of the Prince of fucking Lucis. Blood rushed to your cheeks as you instinctively closed your legs and raised your hands to cover your chest. Wait… why was Prince Noctis here…?

Abruptly, your mind careened to last night. You had just been stood up by your date for the nth guy and was drowning your bitterness in your favorite bar. You had consumed so much alcohol you had already been buzzed when a man slipped into the seat next to you and offered you a drink. A man in comfortable slacks and shirt under a leather jacket you had absolutely loved. He had been cute, you remembered in a drunken haze and a nice rebound after being stood up again. Accepting his drink, you shared a toast and then… nothing.

No. Not nothing. You were drugged. You _knew_ you had been drugged. You might have been drunk out of your mind but you weren't a lightweight. A simple fruity cocktail shouldn't have knocked you out.

A hand caressing your cheek softly had you flinching from your memories. Noctis looked concerned, his thumb brushing against the corner of your eye and you realize tears had started gathering.

“Are you okay? I hope it's not the leather. I made it to your sizes but if it's too tight I’ll have a talk with the designer.”

Your breath froze. What… your mind flashed back to the stranger in the bar, the one who joined you and bought you a drink. Soft hair spiked at the back, pretty blue eyes and a sweet smile. A smile that was exactly the same as the one Noctis had given you just moments ago.

You jerked back at the realization, cowering away from the man who had drugged and kidnapped you. Your mind was running a mile a minute. He had kidnapped you. The Prince of Lucis had fucking _kidnapped_ you, stripped you of your belongings and strapped you to the bed with chains and leather.

“Y-You-!” You didn't even know what to say. You were enraged but most of all scared. Even if you managed to escape who would believe you? A Prince known for his withdrawn personality, who rarely interacts with people outside his tight circle of friends and guards, kidnapping a  normal woman with a normal life drunk out of her ass from a bar?

Noctis was still smiling at you, adoration in his eyes as he leaned over your form. You flinched as he came closer, lips brushing against your cheek briefly before he went down, nose tracing your jaw as he buried his face against your neck. You turned your head to the side trying to face away but he simply groaned against the skin of your shoulder.

“Astrals… You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to see you like this… So beautiful…” He breathed, a content smile on his face. He lifted himself off you, his hand coming up to trace your jawline before drifting down, his fingers brushing against your skin and the leather around your upper body. His finger trailed down, pointer against your skin as it went down to your navel. You shivered involuntarily, cursing your body for reacting to the simple touch.

“You’re so gorgeous, Y/N.” Noctis sighed, spreading his hand across your tense stomach, enjoying the feel of your skin against his palm. “This is so worth the wait even though I had to get rid of those guys who thought they were worthy of you.”

Your heart stuttered as ice crawled in your veins, your mind reeling back to dates that had stood you up and never heard from again. The long nights of being paranoid because you always felt like you were being watched. The expensive flowers and gifts on your doorsteps you had thought were from other men interested in you.

“You…” Fear was choking back her words now, her eyes wide and wavering. But Noctis continued smiling at you, gently, sweetly, as if there was no wrong in what he did or said. “You’re insane…”

He frowned at you then, eyebrows scrunching up in disappointment. “That’s mean, Y/N. I did all of that for _you_. You deserve so much more than whatever those men could offer you.” He smiled again as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss to your brow. “I know this is a bit uncomfortable for you, but I know you’ll grow to like it.”

His words sent a shiver of fear through you and you shook your head, tears starting to flow again as you realized you might not be able to escape. “Let me go!” You yelled as you started thrashing against your restraints.

Noctis wilted with a frown and mounted your body, pinning your moving limbs with his own. He was pressed so close to you, the soft silk against your back and his shirt against your front had your breath hitching. He smiled at you again, a reassuring tilt to it as he gazed at you in concern.

“Hey, it's okay. No one knows you're here. As far as everyone knows, you died in a car crash last night. You can stay here with me forever now. It's going to be _great_.” He said with a grin that lit up his face. His hand went to grasp your chin, thumb pushing against it and forcing your mouth open for him to stick his tongue in. You whimpered against the bruising kiss, his tongue assaulting yours roughly. Your hands pressed against his chest trying and failing to push him away, the chains locked to the manacles around your wrists too short for you to push. You tried to kick out against him but only managed to bend your knee, the chains once again pulling you short.

Panicked and breathless, you did the only thing left you could think of and bit down on his lip. He yelped and pulled away, eyes wide with shock before lust flashed through his eyes and a slow smirk graced his lip, a small trail of blood now trailing down his chin. His hand went your chin again, tilting it up with his thumb brushing against your lower lip. He pulled the hand away and you saw the blood smeared on his thumb. You watched with baited breath as he brought his thumb to his lips, tongue peeking to taste it.

“A biter, huh? I don't mind you biting me anywhere as long as I get to do the same, babe.” As if to prove his point, he grabbed your hair and pulled it back, tiling your head and exposing your leather covered neck with a yelp. His lips traced the leather down to the skin above your heart, tongue peeking out to taste your skin with a groan. Then he opened his mouth and bit down on you, breaking the skin.

You gasped in pain, your hands instinctively clutching at his shirt. He lapped at the small wound gently, as if apologizing for causing you pain but moved downwards, biting at your breasts lightly and teasingly trailing his tongue around your areola.

You shut your eyes and bit down on your bottom lip, hating that this was happening to you, hating that your body was responding to him. Your fists clenched at the silk sheets beneath you when his mouth engulfed your nipple, sucking gently and nipping at the hard bud, pulling to the point of pain and then soothing gently with soft flicks of his tongue.

Noctis's hands trailed your sides, his knee nudging your legs open as he settled himself between them. You whimpered as his body pressed down against you, effectively reminding you that you couldn't escape. His hands caressed your thighs, grasping them and bringing them up to hook over his hips so he could grind his hips against yours. You suppressed a moan and a disgruntled huff had you opening your eyes.

Noctis pouted up at you from his position on your chest. He rose, one of his hands going back to your lips and forcing his thumb past your lips, making you open your mouth and forcing it to stay open.

“Don’t hold back, Y/N. I love the sounds you make. I’ll make you come so hard, I promise. You won't ever have to go to sleep unsatisfied again.” Noctis assured you and you froze at his words, mind flashing back to your ex boyfriend from nearly a year ago. He gave a sympathetic smile. “You looked so frustrated, it was so unfair. I don't know what you saw in him, he always finished too early and left you cold.”

How… how long had he been watching you? You shivered. You had only noticed someone watching you a few months ago but… had Noctis been watching you for longer than that?

“Wh-Why are you doing this…?” You sobbed out.

“Why…?” Noctis looked confused as if he couldn't understand why you would ask this and you sniffled as you realized he truly didn't think what he was doing was _wrong_ . A gentle smile graced his lips as he leaned up to push a kiss to your lips. It was just a gentle press before he leaned away again. “Because I love you, of course and I want you to be mine… Just _mine._ ”

He nuzzled your cheek lovingly and you cringed away. Noctis didn't mind though, occupying his lips with leaving more bruises across your skin with small bites and sucks. You squirmed when his hand traveled back down your body, trailing across your stomach and gently tracking his fingers down to the apex of your thighs. You gasped as a finger trailed down your slit before slowly going back up. You were horrified to find yourself so wet already, disbelieving that your body was finding this horrific nightmare arousing. His finger found your clit and you gasped and moaned as he gently stroked it, going in circles before going down and up your slit again, repeating his actions with a slowly growing grin.

“Please…” You wanted him to stop but… it felt… good. Shame and fear flooded you. This man, this ridiculously powerful man had stalked you, drugged and kidnapped you and now… now he was going to rape you and you _liked it_ . No. You shouldn't like this. You _didn't_ like this at all. “Stop… please…”

Noctis groaned, burying his face into your neck and heaved a sigh. “Babe… you beg so prettily… say my name, please…”

“No…. Please just- _nghh…_ let… let me go… please…”

“But you _like_ this.” Noctis crooned, finger sliding inside you to his knuckle, making you gasp. “You’re so wet and tight for me…” He groaned, and unable to help himself, grinded his clothed erection against your thigh. “Come on, babe… Say my name, please… for me?”

You shook your head, stopping only to moan when another finger slipped inside you and curled up against the rough patch inside you. Noctis was breathing heavily now from restraining himself from just taking you. He wanted you to come first, he knew you were scared. Of course you were. He had never come forward to you before last night, he didn't want you to get accosted by everyone who were bound to want to know the woman that had captured his heart. He wanted you _all to himself._

Your mind was getting fuzzy again. The sharp jolts of pleasure had you jerking and writhing under him. Your legs tightened on his hips, unconsciously bringing him closer. He obliged, rubbing himself against your thigh as his fingers continued to fuck you, curling up against your upper walls and making you moan dizzily.

“H-High… ness…” You whimpered out, making Noctis pause and let out a low growl.

“ _Fuck,_ Y/N… You sound so _good_ . I'm going to make you say my name. I’ll make you _scream_ it. I’ll make you beg your King to fuck you, to _ruin_ you.” He growled out, taking his fingers out of you and sliding down.

He lifted your legs onto his shoulder, eyes smouldering as he looked up at you from between your legs. You could only dazedly look back, your body shivering in fear? Anticipation? You didn't know anymore.

“When I’m done with you, you won't want to leave anymore. I’ll fill your head with nothing but me.”

And with that, he delved in, tongue flicking out against your clit and sucking it hard into his mouth. A shrill scream left you, chained hands going down to tangle in his soft hair, pulling with each hard suck. He groaned against your slick, enthusiastically eating you up, his tongue delving into your folds, making your thighs clench against his head.

You were a moaning, writhing mess beneath him. Your mind clouded in pleasure you could barely think about protesting anymore. There was a growing pressure in your abdomen the longer and deeper Noctis's tongue went. Then, _three_ of his finger joined in the mess, fucking you slowly as his tongue continued its tempestuous assault against your clit. His fingers curling up along with another long hard suck had you screaming as your orgasm tore through you.

Noctis continued to fuck you through it, his fingers and tongue unrelenting and prolonging the continuous jolts of electric pleasure wrecking your body. His other hand held you down as your hips bucked, trying to get away from the talented limbs that had brought you over the edge.

You were gasping and choking for breath when he finally stopped. Your body continued to convulse from the force of your orgasm. You had never before came so hard from being eaten out and finger fucked. Your mind was addled from the force of it, unable to think coherently except to want _more_ of this.

“Noc… tis…” You called out, deliriously reaching out, only stopping because of the chains still holding you down.

Noctis breathed sharply, swooping down to capture your lips with his, delving his tongue into your mouth to dance with your own. You moaned, tasting yourself on him, your arms rising to wrap around his shoulders, the manacles digging into your skin.

“You finally said my name.” He breathed against your lips, kissing you over and over again. “It sounds divine from your lips, Y/N. I can't wait to have you screaming it.” He delved into your mouth again, not giving you a chance to respond or breath. His hands once again travelling down and caressing your body but this time, he went for his own clothing, hastily removing his belt and zipping down his pants to take his hard cock out. He palmed himself, groaning into your mouth at the slight relief it brought him.

“Fuck, Y/N. I can't wait to take you. I want to see your cunt spreading around me. I want to feel your muscles clench against me. I want to feel you cumming on me again and again.” He panted out, stroking himself as he guided his member to your entrance, coating his head with your juices. “Baby, _babe._ I want to fuck you against the wall, the coffee table, on the kitchen counter. I want you to ride me on the couch, I want to bend you _over_ the couch and fuck you until you see stars. I want to cum inside you so bad. I want to cum inside you again and again, every time I come I want to it to be inside you. I want to mark every crevice of your womb with me. I want to see my seeds dripping from you because of how much I fucked you and how much you made me come. _Astrals_ Y/N. I love you _so much._ ”

His words penetrated your mind and you felt yourself getting hotter and wetter. Your mind lewdly conjuring the images he so salaciously described. A small part of your mind screamed at you to wake up, that this was bad, this was a nightmare. But Noctis was looking at you with so much love and lust, his words only serving to cloud your mind even more with the promise of never ending pleasure.

He sank into you slowly, both of you moaning at the feeling. Noctis savoured the way your vagina spread to accept him, clenching onto his dick like they had no intention to let go and _gods_ how he didn't want to. You felt _amazing_ around him and he felt like he could just stay there, feeling you around him like a glove. You whimpered and moaned, gasped and sung for him as he adjusted his position above you, bringing your legs around his waist and going in _deeper_.

He pulled his hips back, until the very hilt of his cock was inside you before slamming it back in. You screamed, your back arching against him and pushing your chest against his still clothed one. You mewled at the sensation of your nipples pressing and dragging against the silk of his shirt as you moved with each thrust of his cock inside you. He groaned, frustrated at his own clothed stated and hastily tried to remove his shirt, fumbling with the buttons as he continued to fuck you. Your hands joined him and fumbling against his buttons, wanting to feel his skin moving against your own.

Noctis moaned when your fingernails lightly scratched against the skin of his chest, pressing his hips against you more aggressively and making you bounce and moan, long and lusty. He groaned as you tightened around his cock, leaning down to capture your mouth. He swallowed your moans as his movements got faster, almost pounding you into the bed in quick succession. Your hands slipped under his now open shirt, clinging and scratching against his back as you lost yourself in the pleasure he was giving you. Lost yourself to how good and perfect he felt inside you. He filled you so perfectly, your pleasure drunk mind wondered how you had ever orgasmed or received such pleasure from a fuck without him.

You came first, hard and fast and unexpected, bucking up against him and squeezing him so tightly. It was what brought Noctis over the edge as well, groaning as he jerked his thrust before pressing hard into you and spilling his load inside of you just as he said. You moaned, feeling his hot seed fill you up. In your dazed mind, you remembered his promise of filling you up again and again and you shivered at the image of this happening again. He felt so good filling you up and you _wanted it_ . You wanted _more of it._

You whimpered when he left your heat and groaned when his palm met your sex again. His lips were at your ear, biting your earlobe and sighing contently. “You took my cock so well my Queen. I wish I could keep it inside you always.” He kissed your sweaty temple softly, lovingly. He leaned back, looking a little sad. “But I can't stay here all the time. I wish I could, I would love to spend more time to get to know you better. Both you and your body.”

He slipped away, fixing his clothes as best as he could before coming closer to unclasp the manacles around your wrists and ankles and the leather strap that held your body back.

“I have to go. Dad wants me to have dinner with him tonight. But I’ll be back tomorrow morning with some food for you.” He kissed your lips again, groaning against them before slipping his tongue inside. You easily accepted his tongue, swirling your own with his, your mind still incoherently muddled with pleasure. He parted with a smile and a soft caress to your cheeks. “You look tired. Sleep. You can shower in the morning, there's clothes in the wardrobe for you. I hope you like them. The door’s locked, though. I don't want you going out and endangering yourself.”

With one last heated short kiss to your lips he left your side, taking his jacket from the floor where it had fallen. Your eyes slowly darkened, exhaustion catching up to you. You saw Noctis turn back to you with one last smile, yellow flashing in blue eyes before your world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing this after all lol. More to come hopefully soon-ish.

You woke up feeling something filling your heat. You moaned at the sensation, then whimpered when that feeling left you. Blearily, you realized you were face down on a bed, the silk soft against your bare skin. Your hands were already fisted against the black sheets, a wet spot where your mouth was made you embarrassed to realize you had been drooling as you slept. 

Any embarrassment you felt left you as a breathy sigh was forced from your lips when the feeling of being filled, slowly, deliciously caressing your inner walls returned. You turned your head as much as you could and gasped at seeing Noctis behind you, naked as the day he was born, thrusting into you with dark eyes watching every twitch of your body. He stilled his hips and smiled at you sweetly when he noticed you awake. 

“Good morning, Y/N. I hope you had a nice sleep.” He leaned down to place a soft kiss to your temple, inadvertently making you gasp when his dick pressed deep inside you with the action. “I hope you like your wake up call. I couldn't resist when I saw you splayed out like you were, with my cum dripping from you so lewdly.”

Your mind was hazy, but you clearly remembered the events of last night. You attempted to struggle, but the already tight pressure in your lower abdomen rendered your ability to move nonexistent. Not like you could anyway, with his body pinning you down so effectively. 

“Stop…” you breathed, the tremor in your voice portraying your fear even if your body submitted to him. 

Noctis released a soft sigh, his lips tracing your shoulder as he rolled his hips, the action causing your body to bow and press against him. A ragged breath left him as he pulled out quickly, grabbing your leg and turning you on your back. You quickly tried to move away but Noctis was faster than you. Faster and stronger, proving himself when his hands swiftly grabbed you by the knees and pulled you straight onto his erection. 

You screamed, the head of his cock pushing deep and pressing against the entrance of your womb. He groaned at the feeling, dragging a hand away from your knee to your clit and rubbing against it as he continued to thrust away. His eyes dark with lust and a grin on his face as he witnesses your body jumped at the contact, legs pressing against his sides as pleasure shot up your spine. 

You belatedly noticed the chains that had held you before were missing, though you still wore the same leather harness like dressing. The clinks of metal told you that the chain connected to the leather of your neck was still there, insistently reminding you of your state as Noctis's prisoner in his bed. Tough, considering you could move freely, the chain wasn’t connected to anything.

Rather desperately, now that you realize you had some semblance of freedom to move, you twisted your body to try and get away. But the action caused the cock inside you to press against the rough patch lining your inside, abruptly making you come with the force of a meteor crashing into earth. Your body convulsed with the force of your release as you moaned out, long and loud, but Noctis did nothing more than continue to thrust his cock in and out of you, dragging out your already mind wrecking orgasm even longer.

Your voice was hoarse and your body was still twitching when Noctis grabbed your arms, pulling you up against him and making you sink deeper onto his cock. You squirmed against him, legs tightened around his waist from being able to feel every single crevice of her walls pressing against the still throbbing member inside her. Your release had made you way too sensitive and the feeling of his girth stretching you made it difficult to think through the pleasure. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you feel so  _ good _ around me. I could stay here inside you all day.” Noctis groaned in your ear, breath short as he traced the shell of your ear with his tongue. “I can still feel my cum inside you,  _ Astrals. _ It makes me want to fill you up with more of me right this instant.”

He lifted himself to his knees, arms going around your back and under your ass as he went to move from the bed. The motion rocked you against his cock, making you whimper when it slid out slightly. Tremors still caressed your skin, your body still not recovered from your orgasm so soon after waking up. 

Noctis sighed, content as he leaned up to capture your lips. You tensed and refused him, turning your head to the side. He pouted at you, eyes flashing darkly but kissed your cheek instead. He carried you, his dick still buried in your heat to the bathroom. He sat you on the counter beside the sink gently, hands immediately caging your sides and trapping you on it. 

You sat stock still, leaning away slightly. You could still feel him throbbing inside you and while distracting, couldn't completely block out your thoughts now. You were ashamed that you had gotten caught up in the pleasure Noctis had drawn out from you. Horrified that you had  _ enjoyed _ being raped. It made you wonder if you had always been this susceptible to someone who could make your mind blank through sex. 

The gentle hand caressing your cheek drew you out of your thoughts. Noctis was frowning at you and for a moment you had the irrational fear of him growing tired with your denial. It had barely been a day and you worried if he wouldn’t just get rid of you to avoid a scandal from coming to fruition. But he said nothing, continuing his stare off.

He truly was a handsome man, the prince. You had only seen him on television and pictures and you had admitted to yourself that he was attractive. There was a boyish charm to his normally aloof visage in the pictures that made you swoon but now you weren't entirely sure what to think anymore. 

Noctis had drugged and kidnapped you. Forced you to have sex with him even when she had said no. He wasn't cruel but he was in the wrong here. She wanted to go  _ home _ no matter how empty home was. 

So why the hell were you still feeling the beginning of a blush on your cheeks when you stared back at the blue eyes looking at you with so much affection?

Noctis’s lips pulled back into a little smile and he leaned down to rest his forehead against your shoulder. You moved your head to the side but couldn't help but notice the soft strands of his hair that brushed against your skin.

“I wish you'd enjoy this as much as I do. I'm so happy you're here, Y/N.” Noctis murmured against your skin. “I’ve watched you for so long it's like a dream come true to have you in my arms finally.” 

You gulped, a flash of fear tearing into your heart. The words he spoke were certainly romantic, but the thought that he had been  _ stalking _ you for so long had you shivering. Mistaking your tremors as a result of the cold bathroom, Noctis wrapped his arms around you, bringing you closer and you couldn't help but squirm when you realized he was still hard and inside you. He… he wasn't really serious when he said he wish he could stay there all day was he? 

“Noctis… stop…” 

Noctis shuddered, leaning back to look down at her. You thought you saw a yellow flash in his eyes before you blinked and you were back to staring at his intense blue. His hand was back on your jaw, thumb pressing against your lip. 

“I love it when you say my name, Y/N. It sounds so much better through your lips.” He crooned, dropping a soft kiss to her forehead.

Frustration welled up inside you, forcibly forcing your blush down from his sweet action. Forehead kisses were intimate to you and the way he did it… it really did seem to support his words of love the night before. But you  _ didn _ ' _ t  _ want this. This was wrong. What he was doing was wrong. He couldn’t actually love you and still treat you like this. Sure it was a dream come true for a  _ Prince _ to fall in love with you but you would have probably appreciated and maybe even reciprocated those feelings if things had been  _ normal _ . If Noctis had not suddenly upped and kidnapped you. If he hadn't implied that he had basically murdered off your potential suitors. 

If he hadn't been such a possessive and obsessive  psychopath.

“No, Noc-,” You had to stop yourself from saying his name. It would only bolster his behaviour. “Let me go. Please.” 

You were trying to be firm. You didn't want to be here. You wanted to leave and forget this had ever happened. 

Noctis frowned at you, eyes narrowing and you  _ knew _ you saw the yellow in his eyes this time but he shut his eyes and shook his head. 

“But why…? It's dangerous out there, Y/N. I just want to keep you safe.” He gave, frustration and confusion lacing his tone. 

You shook your head. “This is wrong. You drugged and kidnapped me. I want to go  _ home.” _

His expression stuttered, as if he couldn't decide to feel confused, enraged or devastated. He pushed you back, making you lean on the large mirror behind you. His hands gripped the back of your knee again, lifting it up to cradle his sides as he stared down at you almost coldly.

Your heart shuddered as ice trailed down your spine. Even though he had kidnapped you, Noctis's expression had always been kind and affectionate and lustful. But this… He was looking at you like a madman. 

“Y/N… This  _ is _ your home. With  _ me _ … and if you can't accept that…” Noctis trailed off, one of his hands trailing up your leg and reaching the place that still joined you two.

You abruptly realize what he was going to do and scrambled to slap his hand away but was too late. He brushed his thumb against your clit harshly and thrust his cock deeper inside you in one movement. You yelped and screamed when he continued to pound into you, his thrusts wild and harsh and hard and his thumb kept flicking your clit. His pace was unforgiving and your head hit the mirror behind you with each thrust. 

The abrupt assault did nothing to dampen your over sensitive walls, sending signals of pleasure and pain up your nerves. His harsh movements had you crying out, the pain mixing with pleasure and you weren't thinking straight the moment he adjusted your position and started hitting your g-spot with each thrust. 

Your fingers tried to find  _ something _ to hold onto and Noctis grabbed onto your arm. He pulled out abruptly, leaving you gasping as he pulled you down from the counter. You stood unsteadily, still reeling from the sudden attack. He didn't give you time to gather yourself, bodily turning you around and bending you over the counter. You barely had time to fully bend over before his cock was entering you again, slamming into you with one harsh stroke.

Noctis bent over you, pushing you onto the counter as his hips snapped against your ass, driving his cock deeper and deeper you thought he was going to breach the crevice of your womb. His lips were at your ear, his breaths coming out in short pants as he continued to fuck you. Suddenly, his hand slipped into your hair and pulled, lifting your face off the counter and leaving you to stare at your own reflection.

You mouth was hung open, eyes barely open and tears running down your cheeks. Drool leaked from the side of your mouth and you could see your hair was a complete mess with his hand still tangled into it. You looked…  _ debauched _ . Completely and utterly consumed by pleasure.

“Look at that face. Are you telling me you don't enjoy this? You don't enjoy getting fucked so good you're barely coherent? You want to leave this? Leave me?” He kissed the side of your jaw, his hips never stopping even as his other hand trailed down between your legs to play with your clit. Your eyes rolled back, the pleasure too intense on your nerves and the only thing on your mind right now was getting over the peak Noctis was driving you into.

“I won't let you leave me, Y/N. This is your home now and I’ll make sure you’ll never want to leave. You’ll never want to step outside this room again. All you’ll ever want is  _ me.”  _ Noctis growled and with one hard thrust and press against your clit, you came screaming his name. 

Your inner walls clamped onto Noctis and he cursed, hips still snapping away, racing for his own end. Your body arched against him and you convulsed from your release. The grip in your hair tightened and he pushed your head down and frantically thrust into you one last time and came in large spurts inside you. He groaned at finally being able to come, taking pleasure in feeling his cum entering you and filling your channel, surrounding himself as he kept still, buried to the hilt inside of your body.

He relaxed, bending and falling onto you with harsh breaths. Noctis nuzzled your hair and briefly kissed it before pulling back. Incoherently, you whimpered and gasped as he dragged himself out of your sensitive heat. You could feel the emptiness inside you, having grown so used to having him inside you. You could feel the warmness in the cavity of your channel, feel it succumb to gravity and finally flow out of you. 

You heard Noctis groan and fingers were suddenly at your entrance, pushing the warm cum that escaped you back inside. You moaned, not being able to take the sudden stimulation of Noctis thrusting his seed back inside you with his fingers when you had just came again. He chuckled at your low groans, enjoying the way shivers racked your body and the fact that you were no longer pleading to leave. 

He finally left your core alone and pulled you up. You shakily followed him to the open shower, where he finally released you of the leather contraption you had been wearing. He kissed your forehead one more time before pushing you gently into the shower with a murmur that you should clean yourself up and that he was going to bring some food for you. 

You watched as Noctis left you in the bathroom, waiting for a few moments before you heard a loud click of a lock turning and several chains before silence took the room. Mechanically, you turned to the shower and turned it to the coldest setting. Your body jumped at the sudden spray of cold water. You stood under the shower head, looking at nothing until you felt something trail down your thighs. 

You looked down and saw the white of Noctis's cum trailing down your legs, mixing with the water and going down into the drain. The sight shook you and you couldn't help the tears that started to fall, disguised by the water showering you. You dropped to the tiled ground, sobs tearing through you as you held yourself. You were never going to be able to leave. You were never going to be able to return to your life before this. This was going to be your life now. A fuck toy for the Prince of Lucis who claimed to love you. You cried for your fate and wondered if you should even fight it. Your body certainly enjoyed the sensations he wrought from you even though your heart wasn't in it. Your mind was barely functional whenever he put your hands on you. How were you supposed to get out of this. 

You mourned for your future, wanting to fight for your own rights and freedom. But a tiny part of your heart wondered what it would be like to just accept Noctis and his obsessive love.

“Y/N?”

You startled, snapping your head around and saw Noctis looking at you with a towel in his hand and a worried look in his eyes. He approached you quickly, dropping the towel and entering the shower uncaring that the pants he had recently put on got wet. He crouched down near you, taking your hands gently and you unconsciously relaxed at the warmth of his hands against your cold ones. 

“Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?” He sounded worried, his eyes travelling down your body and true remorse flashing in his eyes at the sight of the light bruise on your wrists and hips. He gathered you into his arms and hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry. I lost control of myself and hurt you.”

He pressed a kiss to your forehead and you closed your eyes as he gently stroked your back soothingly. You raised your arms, wrapping them around him, taking comfort from the man that had put you into this situation. You laughed bitterly at yourself. You were so weak, you were seeking comfort from the person who had hurt you. What kind of sick person does that? 

“I… I want to go home… please…” You begged softly, your fingers digging into the skin of his back.

The hand on your back stilled and he pulled you away, taking in your soft sobs and the tears dripping down your face. You looked up at him pleadingly, hoping, wishing for some  _ good _ part inside him to  _ let you go _ . 

“Y/N… I told you. You  _ are _ home.” He said softly, his hand rising to caress your cheek in in comfort. 

You sobbed harder and Noctis gathered you back into his arms, whispering comforting words but you couldn't find them comforting at all. Not when he was saying that she was home. That he would take care of her. That she would be happy here with him, wanting for nothing else. 

The soft, gentle way he was cradling you to him wasn't helping. He was being so… caring. And you couldn't help but cling to him as you cried out. You begged him, pleaded him to let you go as you sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Please, please, please, please…” 

You heard him heave a heavy sigh before he pulled away, leaning down and capturing his lips firmly. You whimpered into his mouth and he swallowed it down. He parted from you, giving you a conflicted tortured face and your heart danced both in hope and attraction. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N…” he whispered, leaning his forehead against yours. “I don't want you to leave me.”

Your heart fell at his words and Noctis swooped in, capturing your lips. His hands roamed your body, stroking your skin slowly, softly, gently. Your body shook as more tears escaped your eyes but Noctis brushed them away, parting his lips from yours and whispering his apologies and love for you. 

His fingers found your entrance, tracing you slowly and you shuddered, pleasure coursing through you. Noctis left soft, chaste,  _ loving _ kisses all over your face, your neck, your chest, whispering your name over and over and begging you not to leave. He was desperate for you, your mind gave. Would it be so bad to give in? He was being so gentle with you now, saying sweet nothings into your skin as his fingers slowly aroused your abused core.

“Noctis…” You called his name softly and he looked up at you, lust flashing through his eyes. You closed your eyes and gave in. Just for tonight. You just didn't want to feel so tortured anymore. “My King… please…” 

Lust and a flash of purple passed his eyes and he was swooping you up into his arms and almost slammed you into the wall. The cold water showered you both as Noctis desperately ravaged your mouth. You let him, falling limp in his arms, only his grip on your thighs keeping you up.  

“My pants, Y/N…” He breathed against your lips before slipping his tongue back into your mouth, coaxing your own to dance with his. 

Shakily, your hands went down, avoiding touching him at all if you could help it, to open his pants and pull down his zipper. Your fingers brushed against his length and he groaned into your mouth. 

“Touch me, Y/N. Please, gods… I want to feel your hand on me.” Noctis whispered reverently into the skin of your neck, nipping gently at the bruises already there. 

Your clouded mind cleared for just a moment and you wondered if you were really going to just give in to this. The thought of pleasuring the man that had hurt you felt sickening to you and you didn't want to but… 

“Y/N, I love you… I love you so much…” 

He was murmuring your name so softly, so gently. As if you were the goddess he worshipped and loved so dearly. His murmurs of love against your skin felt so genuine, so good. It was both flattering and scary and your mind snapped back into place.

What were you doing, letting him break you down like this? This wasn't you and you damn hell weren't going down without a fight. 

“No!” You yelled and roughly pushed him away, but Noctis held you firmly, groaning in disappointment.

He pulled away from you, glaring at the defiance in your face. He gritted his teeth and swooped down to your lips. You were waiting for it, biting onto his tongue as soon as it entered your mouth. Noctis jerked and pulled away bewildered. You glared at him, daring him to try anything else, feeling a sense of confidence that you hadn't felt since you had woken up here. 

But the slow smirk that crawled onto his lips made that confidence plummet. 

“If you wanted to play rough, Y/N all you had to do was ask.” 

Without warning, he lifted you over his shoulder and turned off the shower before striding purposefully back out to the main room. You were blindsided for only a moment before you were struggling to get down. You heard the clinks of a chain and fear bogged you down again. Was he going to chain you the bed again, unable to stop him from having his way with you?

You immediately hated the hot flash of arousal you felt at the thought. You had always enjoyed being tied down during sex and Noctis was hitting all the ways to arouse you without even thinking about it. Instead of the bed however, he walked past the bed to the space behind it where a pair of manacles hung from the back of the tall headboard. 

Noctis let you down but immediately had your wrists in his grip, pulling you with him. You struggled against him all the way, but he was far stronger than your slight build. He threw you against the wooden headboard and pinned you there, his leg between yours and pressing his hips to your own. You could feel his very hard erection against your stomach even as you struggled to get out of his grasp. He lifted your arm one by one, shackling you with the manacles. 

The high position of the restraints meant that your toes were barely touching the floor. The metal dug into your wrists, and your arms were strained from being stretched up. Noctis lifted you up by your thighs, wrapping them around his waist and grounding his erection directly on your core. 

You threw your head back as pleasure shot up your spine. You gritted your teeth, refusing to succumb as you had before but  _ Astrals _ it was hard. Noctis knew just how to grind himself against you, he knew that your neck was sensitive and that was why he kept burying his face there. It scared you that he knew your body so well and the thought of him watching you when you were intimate with your exes scared you and aroused you in equal measure.

Why oh why was the one man who could hit all your kinks in one go a Six damned psychopath of a Prince.

“Just give in to this, Y/N. It’ll be better for you in the long run… Prom’s girl has been so happy since she stopped fighting him.” 

You froze at his words, not liking the implication that Noctis’s friend had kidnapped someone and broken them to the point she would be  _ happy _ with her circumstances. Disgust and fear flooded you. Who was the girl? Was she really okay or was Stockholm Syndrome already entrenched in the girl’s mind? You were terrified of falling and breaking so low that you would come to accept this. You had already thought of giving up and it scared you how easy it was for Noctis to break you. 

You hated that a small part of you that wanted him to break you. It was  _ wrong _ but you knew your wants and desires had never been  _ normal _ .

“You’re  _ sick _ !” You yelled, trying to forget the thought of ever  _ wanting _ this. 

“Oh, babe. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours.” Noctis cooed into your ear, his hand slipping into his boxers and pulling out his pulsing erection. You shifted and whimpered when the head of his cock teased your lower lips. “Soon enough you’ll love me as much as I love you.” 

With that foreboding, he slammed himself inside you. You screamed at the feeling of suddenly being filled to the brim. A choked moan left your lips when he slowly pulled his hips back, leaving only the head of his cock inside you and slamming it back in to the hilt. You screamed again, his name leaving your tongue almost instinctively. His hips stuttered at that but he continued his slow pace, pulling out almost all the way only to push back in brutally hard. You felt like you would bruise there later and it humiliated you to find that you were only growing slicker as he smoothly continued to torture you with his slow, long, delicious thrusts. 

Noctis groaned, the grip he had on your thighs tightening until you were sure you’d see bruises the shape of his hands on them later, hating yourself for even liking the thought and the shiver you got just imagining your body being littered with bruises the shape of his hands. Each thrust of his cock sent your mind reeling from the pleasure. You could feel that familiar tight ball in the base of your abdomen, signifying that another orgasm was on the way. You were confused and shocked that your body was reacting this way. You usually considered yourself lucky if your past partners could even get you anywhere close to orgasm but Noctis was pulling them from you each and every time like it was the easiest thing to do in the world. 

“Y/N… do me a favor and call me your king when you come this time, okay?” His eyes flashed between purple, yellow and blue as his thoughts change. “Better yet, beg me and call me your king like you did before.” 

You flushed in embarrassment and anger when you remembered what you did when you almost gave in. 

“Fuck you, Noc-- _ ahh _ !” You growled only to end up moaning when his thrust brushed against the rough patch inside you. 

“But I’m fucking you already, Y/N.” He chuckled and Astrals, you hated his laugh. Why did it have to sound so appealing to you? “Or maybe you want me to fuck that other hole of yours.” 

You were confused for only a moment until he moved on of his hand to your ass and his fingers crept to your back entrance. You stiffened, fear flashing through you. You had been curious before, yes but you had never had anal sex before and the thought of Noctis roughly claiming your ass as he had your cunt had you struggling through the haze of pleasure that had half way clouded your thoughts. 

“Don't touch me!” 

For some reason, his face lit up at that and his pace got rougher and faster, abandoning the slow pace that had been torturing you before. You screamed when his hand left your back in favour of flicking and rubbing your clit bringing you closer and closer to the edge of release. He was grinning now, leaving more bruising bites across your chest and for the life of you, you couldn't figure out why he was so happy.

“I get to be the first one to claim your ass, don't I, Y/N? I’m so happy you saved that place just for me.” Noctis groaned out, thrusting almost wildly now. “I want to make you cum now, my Queen. Will you come for your King?” 

Almost abruptly, the ball of pressure inside you tightened immediately a his words. You staved it off, biting your lower lip through the haze, desperately clinging to your slowly slipping sanity. His face was buried into your neck again, teeth nibbling on your skin and sending shudders down your spine. You whimpered when his fingers stroked your clit harder, his palm pressing against the area above your core and making your muscles clench against him. 

“Y/N… my Queen… Cum for me,  _ now.”  _

Abruptly, the ball inside you burst and you screamed as your orgasm tore through your entire body. Noctis groaned and with a few more jerky thrust, bit into the skin of your shoulder as he followed you off the edge and emptying himself inside you. You choked on a moan, toes curling when you felt him cum inside you, filling you almost to the brim. You could feel it leaking out of you from around the cock still pulsing and releasing more cum. Your body shook and jerked, your mind blank that you didn't notice Noctis unshackling your wrists, catching you before you crumpled to the ground. 

He carried you to the bed, dropping you on it and climbing over you. You laid there, breath coming out in short pants and eyes glazed with tears, unfocused and flickering. Noctis softly touched your lips with his finger, trailing it down to squeeze at your breast as he leaned down to trail his tongue down your jaw, groaning when he tasted your sweat soaked skin. Your fists clenched in the sheets in response as he fondled your body and left bites and kisses in equal measure across you.

His actions were soft, they were sweet and you couldn't help the sigh of contentment passing through your lips as your eyes fell shut. Hazily, you felt his hands wander downwards, lifting your legs again and pushing them back against your front. Then his cock was filling you again, making you whine and choke on gasps as your over sensitive muscles gripped him and pulled him in. 

“No, no more, please. Noctis, please I can't.” You sobbed out as he started shallow thrusts into your abused core. 

“But this is the time you’ll feel better than ever, Y/N. I don't want to deprive you of it.” He nuzzled your ear, tongue darting out to trace the shell of it before he bit down lightly on your lobe. “Besides, I just can't resist now that I’m inside you again. You feel amazing clenching down on me like this, like you never want me to leave you. I love it. I love  _ you _ .”

He was slow this time, careful and loving and the pleasure he was giving you was too much. You didn't think you could come anymore but that ball of pressure was back and it was driving you insane. Each small thrust had you seeing stars and your back arched from each little movement he made. He murmured encouragements into your skin, telling you how good you felt, how amazing and beautiful you were and how much he loved you. 

You were barely coherent enough to make sense of his words, your mind going back to the thought that this wasn't so bad. Noctis could be gentle and caring if you just stopped protesting. If you stopped fighting him then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He loved you, didn't he? Loved you so much he kidnapped you because he wanted you to be safe from the dangers outside. No one could hurt you here. No one but  _ him. _

Tears fell again as Noctis lovingly kissed you and you closed your eyes, letting him use you and bring you to over the edge of insanity again. Above you, a satisfied smile graced Noctis’s lips. His eyes an eerie yellow as he dipped down again to taste your skin as he made love to you. 

After all, you weren't thinking of leaving anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

**P R I N C E**

You tugged frantically at the leather strapping your arms and legs to the chair you sat on. Your breathing was heavy as sweat marred your skin. The silk shirt you wore was crumpled from your movements and the wetness between your legs made the fabric of your panties unbearably uncomfortable.

You whimpered when the vibrator inside you activated suddenly, sending you jerking in your chair as you tried to close your knees together in an attempt to stave off the electrifying pleasure shooting through your body. You gritted your teeth trying to hold on to a semblance of your sanity as you cursed Noctis in your head. 

He had woken you up this morning to a delicious spread of pancakes and fruits and had coerced you into sitting at the chair in the kitchen. Having not remembering the last time you ate, you easily complied.

Only for Noctis to pin you to your seat after breakfast and strap you down on it with leather belts with little gold locks. You had struggled to get out of them but then the prince brought out a damned bullet vibrator and proceeded to tease you through your clothes for a while before his phone rang. He looked irritated by it but answered it nonetheless. 

His expression after his conversation on the phone could only be annoyed before his eyes landed on you and the vibrator in his hands. Then the Astrals damned bastard decided to start a  _ game _ .

You had eyed him warily, not liking the mischievous look in his eyes. He ignored your protests to participate, instead kneeling in front of you and immediately buried his face into your covered core. 

His mouth assaulted you only for a little while, relishing in making you squirm; before he was pushing aside your panties and inserting the metallic bullet into you. You shifted and screamed at him, not daring to focus on the cold metal sitting comfortably inside your channel. He had smiled at you as he messed around with the remote, grabbing another leather belt and strapping it to your thigh. The second he finished, the vibrator activated at a low setting and you had to shudder at the stimulation. 

Noctis kissed you then, throughout the minutes the vibrator was active and slowly growing stronger before cutting off abruptly. He left you there panting and shaking as he gathered his own clothes. 

“If you come with just the vibrator, I’m going to have to  _ punish _ you, Y/N. If you don't, well.... I’ll give you a reward I know you’ll love.” Noctis had said, giving you one last breathtaking kiss before hastily exiting the room. 

So here you sat for who knows how long. The vibrator had turned on and off at seemingly random times, sometimes so strong you thought you would come then and there and other times, soft and steady but never failing to feed into that ball of pressure in your abdomen. You were a gasping mess, barely coherent enough to curse your kidnapper in your mind. The vibrator had you at the edge of release and you wondered if you should just chase your orgasm the next time it activated. 

There was no doubt any punishment or reward Noctis thought up, it was going to be sexual in nature. The only question here was would it be more pleasurable for him or for you. 

You bit your lip as the vibrator activated again, giving off a low thrum that had your thighs trembling. You tried to take deep breaths, trying to ignore the tremors wracking your body when a hand running through your hair had you snapping your head up. 

Noctis had returned, wearing a casual button down shirt and black slacks. He smiled at you, kissing your temple in greeting as one of his hands reached down to press against your clit over your panties. You drew a sharp breath as you bit on your lip, refusing to react as the combination of the vibrator and his finger on your most sensitive bud tore through your mind with pleasure. 

“Oh wow… would you look at this…” Noctis exclaimed, pulling his finger off you, rubbing it with his thumb and admiring the line of slick at stretched when he stretched out his fingers. You blushed, humiliated at your body's reaction and looked away from him. He chuckled, clearly happy about your reaction as he placed a loving kiss to your cheek. 

“Screw you, Noct.” You snapped, wishing horribly for your heart to  _ just stop racing _ because this was wrong. This was so wrong on so many levels. Rape wasn't supposed to feel good, it wasn't supposed to make you crave more of him. 

It wasn’t supposed to make your heart beat like a drum at every single gesture of affection Noctis gave you.

“I’m so happy… You’re finally getting used to this, to  _ me _ .” He nuzzled your hair as his hand slipped under your panties, making you jerk when his fingers lazily stroked your wet folds. “I love you, Y/N.” 

A finger entering you made you shudder and shut your eyes, unwilling to see the clear obsession in his eyes. The clinks of metal had you opening them back though, watching as Noctis undid the locks securing your arms and legs to the chair. As soon as he had freed your legs, you tried to get up only to wobble unsteadily into his arms. He laughed as you shivered in his arms, the vibrator still pulsing rapidly inside you. 

“You’re adorable, Y/N.” He cooed as he lifted you up into his arms and sat you on the kitchen table, settling between your legs comfortably. You weakly tried to push him away, your body nearing exhaustion from being kept on the edge of an orgasm almost the entire day. 

Noctis captured your hand, bringing it down to rub against his clothed erection. You blushed, feeling the half hard form through his pants, stammering out protests as he rubbed himself against your palm. Noctis leaned over your, groaning into your ear as he rocked his hips, almost desperately searching for some friction to relieve him. 

“I was stuck in meetings all day today and all I could think of was how much I wanted to come back to you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you cumming from the vibrator again and again and it made me a little jealous that you might be delirious from pleasure down here while I had to listen to the council rant about the economical benefits of kicking out the refugees.” He grinned down at you, unbuttoning his own pants and making you slide your hand inside and under his boxers. You whimpered in response to his groan of relief. He felt hard and heavy in your hand and you couldn’t help yourself from squeezing him in curiosity. 

Noctis drew a sharp breath at your voluntary reaction, leaning down and claiming your lips with his, shoving his tongue down your throat and coaxing your own appendage to dance with his. You whimpered into the kiss at the brutal way he ravished you, shuddering when the forgotten vibrator inside you came alive again with a higher intensity. He parted from your lips, enjoying the way you instinctively followed him and the saliva that still connected your tongues. 

“You’re so perfect, my Queen. I love you so much. I can’t wait to cum inside you again, to mark you as mine again.” He kissed your cheek fondly as he hooked his elbow under one of your knees, bringing it up and spreading yourself open for him. “How many times can you come for me before I fill you up again, Y/N? Especially when I fuck you with that vibrator still inside you. Let's say three, huh?”

Your eyes widened at his words and you were seconds too late to stop him from slamming his length inside you, pressing the bullet vibrator deeper inside and against the cervix of your womb. You screamed as the vibrations shook your core, giving you that final push off the edge. You trashed against him, the vibrator still going and making you convulse frantically. He grinned down at you, eyes wide in excitement as he pinned down your body with his hand, the other arm still serving as a hook on one of your legs against his side. 

Your body was still shaking from your release when Noctis moved. You threw your head back with a moan at the delicious feeling of him withdrawing from you and then moving back in and pressing the vibrator back against that deepest part of you. You shuddered again, in complete mind wrecked disbelief when you felt the familiar tight ball that signified your orgasm came back quicker than ever. 

“No, no! Please stop, Noctis! Stop this!” You shook your head frantically, already knowing where this was going. 

“But why, babe? I get to see you delirious from pleasure. Watching your body writhe and jerk as I bring you to finish over and over again… You’ll be so sensitive and we  _ both _ know how much you love me cumming inside you when you’re in that state.” Noctis laughed breathily, leaning down to bite and mark the skin of your chest. 

Noctis continued to fuck you, pushing the now constantly active vibrator against the entrance of your womb over and over again. He shuddered himself every time he pressed his dick against the vibrator to push it inside you, the vibrations sending jolts up his spine with each thrust. He wasn’t going to be able to last long, he knew but damn if he wouldn’t make sure you come another two times before he came. 

You gasped and whimpered, feeling your walls move and clench against the heat moving in and out of you. Your fingers clung to the sleeves of the shirt Noctis wore, trying to tether yourself to  _ something  _ to avoid getting drowned in the feelings of lust and pleasure clouding your brain. The chaste kisses and bites Noctis left on your neck weren’t helping you one bit and you bit back a gasp when he simply pressed into you, leaving you writhing under him as the vibrator pressed against the deep walls of your channel, bringing you closer and closer and  _ oh dear beloved Astrals you were  _ **_so close_ ** _.  _

And then Noctis’s fingers were at your clit, rubbing and flicking and you were gone. You screamed his name as your second orgasm tore through you, making your back arch and your head tilted back. Your walls clenched him tightly, making him flinch from the effort of withholding his own release. He groaned into your neck, reluctantly pulling out to avoid coming himself before he’s finished making  _ you _ come one more time. 

Noctis lifted himself off you and froze at the sight of your tears flowing down your cheeks. You were still jerking and trembling, your breaths short and sounded like sobs to him. 

“Y/N…? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He babbled, panic running through him at the thought of him hurting you seriously enough to make you cry like this. 

Shakily, you shook your head, trembling arms reaching up to wrap loosely around his neck. Your mind was clouded, the pleasure too much, _way_ _too much_ and yet you wanted _more_. You _needed_ more. You _wanted_ him to cum inside you, you _wanted_ to feel the warmth of his seed filling you up again.

This was a nightmare. But you were addicted. You weren’t sure you wanted Noctis to stop anymore. Not when you always felt so loved and relaxed and boneless when you were with him. Like all the problems of your life before just… disappeared with him by your side. 

“G-good. F-fel-felt good.” You stuttered out, tightening your arms around him and bringing you down closer to your face. “N-need you, No-Noct. Wa-want y-your cum in-inside me…”

Your stuttered words froze him for only a moment before he  _ moved _ , crushing his mouth to yours, hooking your other leg on his other elbow and pulling you onto his dick, entering you swiftly and with a loud  _ squelch _ . You gasped loudly, your walls still sensitive from the major orgasm you just had, clinging onto Noctis with an unforgiving grip as he stretched you to fit him again, uncaring of the still active vibrator he kept shoving against your cervix with each thrust. 

Every shift of his hips had you yelping and gasping and screaming, his name and future title falling from your lips in droves and it did nothing but drive Noctis to push himself deeper, faster, chasing the release you had asked from him. He growled into your ear as his rhythm grew frantic, but he tried to reel it in. He knew you asked for him to cum inside you but he swore to make you cum before he did and by  _ Astrals _ he was going to make you cum one more time even if he had to force it out of you.

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N, my Queen,” He chanted your name, like prayer against the side of your neck. “I know you want me to fill you up but be a good girl and cum for your King, one last time. I’ll give you what you want, babe. Just cum for me one more time, okay?” 

You shook your head, gasping harshly at the rough deep thrust you earned in response. You couldn’t. The last two orgasms had tore you apart physically, mentally and emotionally and you weren’t sure how to handle it. You didn’t think you could cum again no matter how much Noctis wanted you to. 

Noctis cursed but a small smirk graced his lips before one of his hands let go of your thigh, travelling up your thigh in a seductive path that had you shivering as it went for the junction between your thighs. Without warning, he pulled out completely, his hand already pulling the wire of the vibrator inside you, popping it out and then he slammed his cock back inside you with one full, powerful thrust that had you seeing stars. Your walls clenched onto him reflexively and you couldn’t help the moan of his name that tumbled from your lips in an incoherent babble from the pleasure that abruptly intensified in your mind. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Noctis groaned, breathing heavily from exertion as he tried to pull himself back together. He couldn’t cum, not yet. He wouldn’t allow himself to come before you. “ _ Six _ , Y/N, you feel so fucking amazing, so tight and perfect around me. You have no idea how much I want to cum right now, how much I want to fill you up with my essence and watch it run down your cunt.”

He fumbled with the vibrator, still slick with your juices and struggled to hold it steady as he brought it down on your clit, pressing harshly. You screamed, the sudden strong vibration on your clit abruptly gathering a rapidly growing tightness that had your heart rate soar. You were going to cum,  _ oh gods you were going to cum _ . You whimpered and gasped as each thrust of Noctis’s hips against yours, each brush of the vibrator against you brought you closer and closer and closer to release until one last thrust had you careening over the edge with a scream that made you throat hoarse. 

Noctis grunted when you came around him, his hips moving faster, his hands gripping your waist tighter as he finally frantically chased his own orgasm. You clung to him through his thrusts inside you, letting him use you to his own completion, your hazy mind lustful and greedy to feel his seed inside you. 

With one last thrust, he came. His growl of your name was long and loud as he released himself inside you. You groaned, the grip you had on his back tightening and leaving indents of your nails on his back even through the shirt he still wore. The two of you jerked as the tremors of pleasure ran its course. Noctis wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right then and there, but he wanted to see one more thing before he did. He pulled back from you, making you whine quietly as his dick finally left your abused core. Your muscles clenched around the empty channels of your insides and you moaned almost in disappointment. 

A tired chuckle left him at your reaction, but he leaned back anyway, smiling with dark satisfaction when he saw his cum dribbling out from you. You let him do as he pleased, still panting harshly, trying to regain your breath. Your throat hurt from all the screaming you did tonight and you could feel your consciousness slip away from you slowly. Tiredly, you registered soft lips pressing against your own before they moved to your forehead. You mumbled incoherently for a moment before Noctis gathered you into his arms and you slowly fell asleep with his heart beating next to your ear. 

* * *

**K I N G**

Noctis hummed a tune as he slipped out of his jacket. His shoes clacked against the marble floors in the empty basement hall. No one was allowed down here but himself, his father and Ardyn. It wouldn’t do for anyone he didn’t trust to find out about the love of his life was down here, protected from the world, happy and safe. 

The familiar ornate door came into view and he turned the door handle, swinging the door open, fondly remembering the first time he had left the door unlocked and came back to find his love waiting for him so patiently, never once touching the door. 

It was a lesson he had drilled into you quite well, after all. 

“Good evening my queen.” He greeted warmly, a soft smile on his face as he watched you at the kitchen, turning around with a surprised look on your face before a breathtaking smile graced your lips. 

You turned down the heat on the stove, immediately wiping your hands on the apron you wore as you practically ran into his arms. His arms immediately wrapped around you, his nose buried into your hair as he breathed in your scent with a groan. Always so intoxicating. You hummed appreciatively as your grip on him tightened, pushing your chest against his, almost squeezing yourself to him. 

“Welcome home, My King.” You intoned warmly, leaning up to kiss him, giggling when the stubble on his cheek tickled you. 

His eyes softened as he returned your kiss, remembering the first few days you were here and would always refuse him unless you were drunk off the pleasure he gave you. He much preferred you this way, compliant and always so willing for him. 

Your hands traced the knot of his tie, tugging playfully. 

His lips curved into a smirk. And of course, after you had broken down and started accepting your fate as  _ his _ , your appetite for him was almost as insatiable as his own constant lust for you. 

“Noctis… My King… I’ve missed you so much… Please…” You whimpered against his lips, hands going to his face and cupping his cheeks, stroking the light stubble that he kept because you love feeling it against your thighs whenever he ate you out. “I missed you leaving this morning… I want to feel you inside me so badly,  _ please _ .”

Noctis smiled down at you, kissing your forehead as his hands roamed down your body. You shuddered at his touch, leaning against his body and letting him explore you again. He loved that you were wearing the white sundress he had bought for you. It fitted you perfectly and gave him such easy access to you whenever he wanted. His hand caressed your hips briefly, before sliding down and up your dress, feeling the boxed remote strapped with a garter on your thigh. He smirked, tracing the wire from the box and following it up to your soaked panties, letting out an amused chuckled when you whimpered at the slightest touch that moved the vibrator inside you. 

“Even though you have such a naughty thing inside you… You still want me? How many times have you come today, My Queen? Did you think of me at all?” He pouted at you, teasing the wire through the fabric of your panties and making you shift on your feet and whimper at the slightest movement. 

“Always, always.” You whined, clinging to his shirt as you tried to stop your hips from instinctively grinding against his hand and pushing the activated vibrator deeper. He liked it better when you weren’t blindly seeking pleasure from him on your own. He preferred doing it for you. “I always think of you when I come, My King, my Noctis. Does that please you?” 

“Mmm… very much.” He agreed easily, slipping his finger to the side of your panties and slipping into your wet center, pushing against the vibrator and digging it deeper. You moaned, the vibrations and his finger making you shake where you stood. Your fists creased into the dark shirt he wore, your nails almost tearing into the stiff fabric. He chuckled at your enthusiasm. “With this inside you and the various toys I bought for you… Do you even need me, Y/N?”

“ _ Yes _ .” You hissed, highly offended he thought mere  _ toys _ could replace him. “ _ You _ make me come harder than any toy could. I love it when you slowly stretch me with your cock. I love the feel of you pulsing inside me. I love feeling you cum inside me and fill me to the brim with your seed. I need you like I need _ air,  _ Noctis _. Please, fuck me.”  _

Noctis’s eyes flashed yellow, then purple, but he did nothing more but continue his languid strokes of his finger inside you. He crooked his finger against the vibrator and pushed it against the rough patch of your inner walls. You moaned and gasped, your knees trembling as pleasure assaulted your every nerve. If there was one thing you hated as the years past, it was Noctis’s ability to resist you. He had never held himself back when he was younger but as he got older, he enjoyed holding your orgasms back, driving you insane by bringing you to the edge only to stop.

He loved making you beg for him. 

“Please, please,  _ please! _ I beg you, My King. Please fuck me. I  _ need _ you.” You panted, clinging and pulling on his shirt, staring pleadingly into his eyes. He signed leaning down and capturing your lips. You eagerly ran your tongue over his lips and opened your mouth for him to slip his tongue in. You moaned into the kiss, always loving the taste of him in your mouth. Your eyes glazed and you whimpered when he left your lips with a smirk. 

“You always beg so prettily for me. I really can’t resist you for long, my love.” He cooed at you, caressing your cheek lovingly before he dropped to his knees, hand trailing up and lifting the hem of your dress over his head. You spread your legs in anticipation, shivering at the slightest touch upon your skin. You breathed in deep when he tugged the vibrator out of you. A soft click was heard and you felt him removing the device from your garter. You bit your lip when you felt his hot breath on you. You couldn’t see him and it brought a bit of a thrill, not knowing when he was going to delve into you or what he was doing, only able to  _ feel  _ it. 

Then, abruptly and without warning, his finger pushed into you through the fabric of your panties, making it rub onto your already hard, engorged clit. You moaned and you heard him groan in tandem before you panties were pushed aside and his mouth was upon you. You bucked your hips, your hands reaching for his head and gripping his hair along with your dress that covered his head. One of Noctis’s hand gripped your thigh, keeping you steady as he slowly traced his tongue over the entrance of your core, taking his time to taste you properly and making your juices overflow on his chin. You rocked against his mouth, whimpering and moaning and gasping as he worked on you, slowly bringing you closer to the release the low vibrations of the vibrator had brought you to. 

“Noctis!” You gasped when his fingers slid into you smoothly, his tongue flicking at your clit. Your legs trembled from the effort it took you to keep standing. You weren’t sure how long you were going to be able to stand with him eating your cunt out like a man starved for water. “ _ Please _ , Astrals, don’t tease me, Noct. I need you in me,  _ please _ .”

He ignored you, making sure to take long, languid strokes of your clit and exploring your entrance. His fingers left you, slick with your juices and crept to your behind. You moaned, bending over slightly and breathed a heavy sigh of pleasure and anticipation as he traced your ass with wet fingers. He continued lapping at your front as his fingers teased you at the back, dipping in slightly to add pressure but not enough, never enough to get you where you wanted. You whined and groaned, not noticing the hand on your thigh leaving your skin until a familiar click was heard and Noctis’s mouth moved to be replaced by your vibrator again, set to the highest setting and placed directly on your clit. 

You screamed and your knees bucked, Noctis’s other hand quickly gripped you by the thigh, holding you up and to him as his mouth delved back into your folds. He held the vibrator still to your clit as he continued and you shuddered and jerked in his grip, clutching onto his head for dear life as he brought you closer and closer and closer to the edge of release. Just when you thought you were about to come, he lifted the vibrator and removed himself from you, peeking from under your dress with a wicked smile. You sobbed when you realized it was going to be one of those days. Days where Noctis felt playful and wanted to hold you off your orgasm until you were over sensitive and crying and begging incoherently for him to fuck you until you could cum. 

He stood up, lifting your chin with his hand and claiming your mouth. You groaned when you tasted yourself on his tongue, eagerly accepting and reciprocating the kiss. He parted with another kiss to your forehead and you lapped up the affection with a deep blush. No matter how lewd you two got, the genuine kisses of affection Noctis placed on your forehead never failed to make you embarrassed or ridiculously happy. 

“On the bed, my Queen. You know how this goes. I want to watch you play with yourself. But remember,” He paused to press his palm against your heat and you moaned at the rough friction against your clit. “You can’t come until I say you can. King’s orders.”

You nodded shakily and he let you go. Slowly, unsteady on your legs, you made your way to the silk bed and fell on it, sitting on the edge and drawing your knees up to expose yourself to him. You still felt mildly embarrassed doing this for him, but the fact that it was only him in the room gave you a little bit of courage. Noctis loved you, after all. Loved you so,  _ so _ much, he would  _ never _ leave you just because you were a little awkward. You lifted the hem of your dress up, raising it to your lips where you bit on it to hold it there and exposed yourself so completely to him. You watched him silently drag a chair from the kitchen, settling it comfortably in front of you, barely five feet away and letting himself fall onto it. He still looked regal in his royal raiment, the material crumpled from when you were gripping at it but he looked  _ good _ . 

Lust overcame you and you didn’t have the patience to take off your panties, delving straight under it and slipping your fingers into your pussy. You knew it would heighten his sense of want, not being able to actually  _ see _ you start. You knew he would order you to expose yourself eventually but you hoped this would at least get to him earlier. 

He did nothing of the sort though. He sat there, watching you intently as your fingers moved beneath the fabric, entranced by every minute change of your expression. You fucked yourself on your fingers, letting out soft sighs and moans, wishing a little that Noctis would finger fuck you again. The mere thought of it had you growing wetter by the second and you had to force yourself to stop when you felt coming close. A chuckle drew your attention to Noctis, still sitting relaxed on his seat, lounging back and looking unfairly sexy. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck now though. And the top buttons of his shirt were open, revealing the chain necklace you had made for him a few years back. 

You panted from the sheer effort it took for you to stave off your orgasm. Noctis  _ could _ be cruel and leave you with just your fingers. He had done it before and you knew he had no problems doing it again. After all, it just made you more desperate for him and he loved seeing you practically jump him when he entered the room and grind against him for completion. 

He was the only one, only thing in the world that could satisfy you now. Your King had made damned sure of that.

You whined pathetically. Lust clouding everything of you now as you raised your arms to him in a mockery of a child asking their mother for a hug. “Noctis,  _ please _ . I feel so empty without you. I need you inside me, I beg of you, My King, please just  _ fuck me _ .” 

The deep inhale told you that you had  _ finally _ gotten through to him because the next thing you knew, he was out of the chair and right in front of you, grabbing you roughly and flipping you around. His hand was in your hair, grabbing it and pushing you face first into the mattress, his other hand wrapping around your waist to bring you to your knees. A long, pitiful moan left you when he lined his cock up to your entrance, sliding it up and down and coating the head with your wetness. 

“Do you need my cock, Y/N? Do you need me to shove my cock deep into you until I hit your womb? Until I  _ breach _ your cervix?” He growled, swiping your wetness across his palm and coating himself with it with slow strokes. 

“ _ Yes _ . Yesyesyesyesyes, please my King. Please just shove it inside me. Make me yours again, claim every inch of me,  _ please _ .” You babbled, words slightly muffled by the sheets, face flushed red with need. 

“I don't think you deserve it, though.” He teased, breath quickening as he slipped the head of his cock inside you, not giving you anything more than a mere taste of him. You whined, trying to push back against him, to take him inside you but his grip on you was firm, not budging an inch. 

“Please, Noctis. Please, please please!” Your face was flush, your body felt to hot and you  _ needed _ release. “I need to feel you inside me, my King. I feel like I’ll go insane without you in me, so  _ please!” _

Noctis chuckled at your words. Pulling back fully to reach for something. You heard a soft, familiar click and you gasped, feeling him slip the vibrator back inside you. You shuddered and keened, writhing against his hold on you. You felt him lean down on you and you groaned when you felt him press his dick against your quivering wet core. 

“Brings back memories, doesn't it?” Noctis breathed into your ear. “Do you remember the first time I fucked you with that vibrator inside you?

You nodded into the bed, feeling your insides clench the vibrator, pulling it in and shaking you with the high intensity. And then he was there, stretching you and plunging inside, pushing the vibrator right up against the wall of your womb. You gasped and writhed, hands clenching the silk sheets as Noctis groaned into your ear. 

You moaned and screamed with each thrust of Noctis’s hips against your backside. Your heated body got hotter and you felt the delicious tight ball of your release grow tighter and tighter with each thrust. Noctis’s grip on your hips was bruising and the possessive hold had jolts of pleasure go down your spine. 

“Fuck, Y/N. Even after so many times, you're still so tight for me.” Noctis groaned, hips going faster and deeper and he groaned at the sensation of the vibrator against the head of his dick. “Your body was made for me, my love.” 

“L-love y- _ ah!  _ I love y-you, N-Noct!” You screamed out at a particularly hard thrust at your words. 

“I want you to come for me, Y/N.” Noctis's hands sneaked around to your front, his fingers roughly rubbing against your clit making you scream as you felt your orgasm nearing its end. “I want to feel your walls closing on me tightly, so come for me, Y/N.  _ Now _ .” 

Your body obeyed his commands and your orgasm crested, making you scream his name. You shivered in the aftermath, still feeling the vibrator active inside you and Noctis’s member throb. He groaned, the feel of your muscles clenching his length almost enough to make him cum. But not yet, he wasn't at that point just yet. 

He needed to feel you cumming on him just one more time. 

“Ready for round two, baby?” He chuckled into the skin of your back. You moaned and turned your head on the bed to glare at him from your peripheral. 

“The vibrator remote I had was a fake, wasn't it? You had the actual remote and you were teasing me the whole damn day.” You snapped, irritated but feeling far too relaxed to be bothered to hold onto that irritation. 

“You play needy well. Maybe you should greet me like that all the time.” Noctis chuckled as he finally slipped out of you, collapsing onto the bed next to you on his back. He waited for you to pull out the vibrator and turn if off before grabbing you, making you straddle his stomach. 

“You’d miss me sniping at you to eat your vegetables too much if I just followed everything you wanted.” 

“But you  _ do _ do everything I want.” He teased, his hands going to the light bruises on your hips and frowned. “I hurt you.”

You slapped his hands away, proceeding to strip off the dress you were still wearing. You saw his eyes flash yellow and smirked at him, leaning down to place kisses and bites across his exposed neck, hands undoing his buttons. 

“You’ve given me worse bruises. Nothing a little potion won't fix. Besides you know I don't mind it.” You loved it, in fact. It was a sign that he still loved you so much he lost control of his own strength sometimes. 

His hands roamed up your body, making you moan when he reached your breasts to twist at your nipples. You scratched down his chest, making him shiver and you slowly explored each other's bodies again. You giggled a little when you moved back and felt his erection rock hard and twitching against your ass. 

“Round two?” You asked, kissing his collarbone as you looked up at him affectionately.

“Round two.” Noctis agreed, his hands eagerly holding on to your waist to help you sink onto him. He sat up, making you keen when you felt the head of his cock hit your cervix. “Ride me.”

On command, your legs went under you, brushing his sides as you lifted yourself off his cock almost completely and sank back down with a breathless moan. Noctis held your ass in his hands helping you rock yourself on him, panting into the skin of your chest, leaving little bites that bled and smeared on your skin. You whimpered, feeling yourself quickly at the edge again, every slow and deep thrust making you see stars. You leveraged yourself on his shoulders, riding him faster to chase for the end again.

Noctis growled, his grip on you tightening when your movements sped up. The feel of your muscles rippling against him as you impaled yourself on his cock over and over again had him at the edge already, but he wanted you to come first. He wanted to feel you cum on him before he let go. 

“Y/N…” He called you softly, making you look into his eyes to see the deep love and affection he held for you, never changing since the day he had first seen you. A flash of heat went through you, making you falter in your movements but Noctis was quick about continuing, moving his own hips to continue fucking you. “I love you, Y/N.” 

You came then, his words driving you off the edge and cumming around him. Noctis moaned at the feeling, using his hands to pull you firmly against him and finally releasing himself. You moaned, back arching as you felt his warm cum filling you before you collapsed on him, sweaty and panting. Noctis popped out of you at your movements and soon after groaned when he felt his essence drip down from your heat onto his stomach. 

You smiled a little before a hint of mischievousness came into your face. Noctis raised an eyebrow at this, feeling very much content where he was with you on top of him and having no desire to change your positions. You lifted yourself up high enough for your fingers to swipe at the cum that had dripped onto him. With a smug smile, you looked at Noctis straight into his eyes and licked the cum off your fingers. His eyes widened in surprise and lust as purple flashed and stayed in his eyes. 

You licked your lips with a wide smile and laughed when he threw you off him, pinning you on the bed and growling down at you. 

“You little  _ minx _ . You know I have a meeting in the morning.” He growled playfully, leaving harsh bites in revenge. “I’m going to be so tired tomorrow.” 

“Payback for today.” You giggled. “You could always piss Ignis off and not go and stay with me?”

“Tempting,” Noctis groaned. “But I already did that last week. Iggy wouldn't let me hear the end of it.”

You grinned saucily. “So you’re  _ not _ up for round three?” 

Noctis responded by shoving his once again hard length inside you, making you scream at the unexpected entry. He brought one of your legs up to his shoulder, turning his head to kiss the skin of your leg, with a dark look in his eyes. 

“Guess I’ll be tired for that meeting tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

**P R I N C E**

“I bought you something.” Noctis said immediately after entering the room. 

You glared at him from your perch at the kitchen counter, a plate of half finished soup in front of you. You didn't really have the appetite to eat but Noctis had been worried - not that that was the reason you were eating! You knew you had to eat. It wasn't healthy to skip meals and you would pass out more if you didn't.

And you really didn't want to be unconscious when Noctis walked in the room. You ignored the flash of heat that coursed through you when you remembered all those times you had woken up with him buried inside you and groaning in your ear. 

“What?” You snapped out, irritated at your body's instinctive reaction to the mere thought of Noctis.

“I saw this in the store the other day and I immediately thought of you.” He said eagerly, bringing a paper bag with him with a brand name of one of the most exclusive designers. “I bought it for you. Will you wear it for me?”

Disgust filled you at his happy smile and you snapped out a terse ‘no’, turning back to your food and angrily shoving a spoonful into your mouth. You heard him sigh and a short rustle of paper before his shoes clacked closer to you. You ignored it, concentrating on your bowl of soup, determined not to give him any attention. 

His arms wrapped around your waist and he placed his chin on your shoulder. He let out a disgusted sound at the sight of your tomato soup. 

“Is that… vegetable soup? You could order pizza but you chose a vegetable?” He asked in slight disbelief. 

It was kind of funny and endearing how disgusted he was by your choice of food but you didn't let it show other than the quivering of your shoulders. But of course, since he was on your shoulder, he felt it. 

“Are you laughing?” Noctis smiled, forcibly turning you around in your seat. You grabbed on his arms to steady yourself, having not expected him to do anything. “I haven't heard you laugh since you got here.”

Annoyed at the reminder of your entrapment and the brief wonder of just how  _ long _ have you been stuck here, you faced away from him with a frown. It took a few moments but Noctis sighed, kissing your cheek and then started pulling you off your seat. 

You scrambled for balance as you kept up, biting the snap of anger that wanted to come out. He shoved the bag he had brought earlier into your hands and ushered you to the bathroom, the only room with a door in this damn place. 

“Change, okay? I’ll be waiting out here.” Noctis practically ordered you, closing the door behind him with a wink. 

You contemplated disobeying, but the fear of what exactly is the possible ‘punishment’ he would give you had you opening the bag and pulling out the clothes he gave you. You gaped at the expensive looking and definitely gorgeous dress in your hands. You looked back in the bag to see jewellery and heels inside as well and you wondered just how much all of these costs. 

The dress was a simple strapped black one that ended just a little over your ankles. The sequined bodice hugged your top but flared only slightly after your waist. You were surprised it wasn't anything sultry and more innocent than you thought Noctis would have chosen for you. Your bra showed of course, because you weren’t going to go braless with Noctis in the room, even if you knew it would be futile since he’d take it off anyway. 

Resigned to your fate for tonight, you quickly dressed, taking a moment to admire how nice looking you looked. The thought of make up passed your mind for a moment only for you to dismiss it with a scowl. There was no reason to even want to get dolled up in this situation. This was probably just the next perverted thing Noctis could come up with. 

Straightening  your back, you walked out the bathroom, stopping short when you saw Noctis lounging on the sofa with a bottle of wine chilling on the side table. His eyes lightened considerably when he saw you, his lips curling into a smile. He stood up as you came closer holding out his hand for you to take. 

Reluctantly, you took his hand and he gently pulled you closer, gripping your shoulder loosely. He tucked a stray hair behind your ear, blue eyes soft as they stared into yours. 

“You look beautiful.” He said, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead. 

You felt a flush rise and your heart thud in response. You hated times like this. The times when Noctis really did seem genuine in his love for you. It was getting harder and harder every day for you to remind yourself that this man had kidnapped you and locked you away from your life. 

A life that you didn't really like. 

You turned away from him, trying to rid yourself of your thoughts. 

“So, what’s the occasion?” 

“Nothing, really.” Noctis shrugged, falling onto the couch with a soft thump and pulling you down with him to sit on his lap. “I just saw the dress and thought you might like it.”

You struggled against him, but the hold he had on your waist and arm was strong and he wouldn't budge no matter how much you squirmed. You gave up soon after, not really able to muster the energy to fight him. 

“And the wine?” 

“I’m not much of a fan,” Noctis grimaced and you had to stop yourself from smiling at him. “But I know you are and dad gave me that bottle as a gift to share with you. I think he's hoping I’d get into wine tasting.”

You froze. With all that happened you completely forgot about the outside world. And then you rapidly paled when you realized Noctis's words. 

“Y/N? You look pale, are you okay?” Noctis asked, hand rising to cup your cheek. 

“I… does the King know that I’m here?” You asked instead.

Noctis still looked worried but nodded to your question. “Of course he does. He’s the one who gave me this room so I could keep you here.”

Your eyes widened in disbelief. The King of Lucis had given his son  _ permission _ to kidnap someone?! 

“He keeps mom in the room down this hall too. I usually visit her before I come here.” He smiled at this, happy and completely oblivious to the sheer disbelief on your face. “She keeps asking about you and wants to meet you, but she understands she can't yet. I think she gets lonely down here sometimes, even though Ardyn’s girl visits her a lot too.” 

“Um.” You started, still not sure how to process that apparently not only has the King of Lucis given permission for his son to kidnap and keep a woman in the basement of the Citadel, but he  _ and _ the royal advisor  _ also _ has a woman in said basement. “Your mom? I… I thought Queen Aulea died…”

“No.” He paused for a bit with a frown. “Not Aulea. Aulea gave birth to me but Mom raised me.”

“W...what really happened with Q-I mean. Aulea?” You asked, curious yet dreading the answer.

“She tried to take Mom away, so dad killed her for it.” 

You heart stuttered. 

A chill went down your spine when you started to realize whatever hope you might have had in pleading someone for help had been dashed to pieces. Any help you got would put them in danger. Considering his own father had no qualms about killing his wife, she had no doubt Noctis shared a similar ruthlessness. 

“Are you scared?” Noctis asked, his hand going to your head and pushing you gently to rest your head on his shoulder. You allowed it, if only because you were still too fearful and shocked to do anything else. He began to soothingly pet you.”It’s okay. I won't let anyone take you away from me.” 

That thrum of fear returned and you couldn't stop the whimper that left you. Noctis looked down worried, maneuvering you to lay against the sofa’s armrest. He hovered over you, a little unsure on what to do when he saw the shaking of your body. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around you tightly. 

“Y/N… I love you. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise.” He tried to soothe you but all his words did was drive the fear even more. 

Noctis felt distressed when you finally cried, not understanding why you were so afraid. He sighed, wondering what happened to make the night turn like this so quickly. 

“Y/N… could you tell me what's wrong? Please?” He tried, kissing you gently on the forehead. 

You shook your head, trying and failing to stop the tears from falling. You didn’t know why the revelation was so shocking to you. You had known from the first day it was practically impossible to get away from this. And slowly, your protests had been getting more and more half hearted. 

Your parents, your friends. They all believed you were dead after all. You didn’t know how much time has passed since you were kidnapped. They might have already moved on. 

Was there even a point to fighting anymore?

Yes. Yes there was. You were your own person, you  _ deserved _ to be able to choose the way your life would go. You had worked  _ hard _ to get to where you were before Noctis kidnapped you. 

“Y/N… I love you…” 

Your heart squeezed. 

Noctis… he terrified you. But at the same time he made your heart skip with all the affection and love he gave you. He had drugged and kidnapped you.  _ Raped you _ and yet… you couldn't help yourself from falling. 

You were falling for him and you didn’t know what to do about it. 

“Noctis…” You whispered his name, unsure, vulnerable, shaky. You raised your arms to trace his jaw with your fingers. “Make love to me…” 

Noctis’s eyes widened briefly before falling back to soft. He smiled a little, gentle, soft, loving and you closed your eyes. You felt his lips touch yours and for the first time since you got here, you opened your mouth for him. He paused only for a moment before his tongue slipped in, coaxing yours into a slow dance as his hands started tracing patterns at the curve of your waist. 

He shifted above you and you opened your legs, willing yourself to forget all the times he had forced them open. He slowly moved between them, one of his hand going down to one of your knees and lifting them up to wrap around his waist. Then he parted from the kiss, staring at you with intense blue eyes before pulling on your arms to wrap around his shoulder and lifting you from the couch.

You gasped when your clothed center met the bulge in his pants and Noctis tensed. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the bed, laying you down gently as he took his place between your legs. He leaned down again, leaving chaste kisses on your forehead, your eyelids, your nose, your lips before he went further down to gently mouth at your throat. 

Your breath hitched, hands going to Noctis’s shirt, clinging lightly, unsure of what you should be doing. This wasn't the first time you had consensual sex but… it was the first time you were making love. 

Noctis made that decision for you, taking your hand and placing it at his neck as he rose to kiss you again. Your fingers curled into the strands of his hair that fell against his neck as he continued to kiss you, mouth moving gently but no less passionate. One of his hands had traveled up your body, gently massaging one of your breasts and drawing please little sounds that were swallowed down by him. His other hand caressed your bare thigh caressing your skin slowly as if wanting to savor the feel of it. Your dress having slipped and you could feel it bunched up at your waist, covering the sight of his erection that you could feel pressed up against you. 

Slowly, his hips moved, grounding himself against you. You moaned, your head tossing back and breaking your kiss. He paid no mind to it, choosing instead to trail his lips down your jaw, your throat, your chest. He moved down, teeth nipping gently at your exposed skin. His fingers moved to the straps of your dress and your bra, slipping it between his fingers as he traced your skin and sliding it down. His lips met your now bare shoulders, leaving more chaste kisses and the occasional soft bite or wet lick. 

You shuddered, pleasure starting to crawl up your spine, but instead of the intensity you were used to with Noctis, this was… soft. Gentle. Slow. You didn’t feel like you were going to go insane from his touch, you just felt… love. 

Noctis continued his descent down your body, hands covering and stroking every curve it met until he was finally down between your legs. You looked down at him, gaze focused on the way his own eyes focused on you. He slipped his hands down your dress before sliding back up slowly, his heated hands on your thighs sending a quiver in your core. His fingers reached the band of your panties and he slowly pulled them down, pausing only to scratch softly against your skin teasingly. His eyes never left yours, not even when he drew your panties off your legs and smoothed your dress on your waist.

His movements were slow as he raised your legs to rest against his shoulders, bringing him directly above your entrance. You felt his breath on your sex and swallowed the lump of anticipation in your throat. His eyes still trained on yours and you watched with bated breath as his tongue peeked past his lips, flicking gently at your clit. 

You gasped, the one action sending a jolt up your spine. Your fists gripped at the sheets on your sides, your knuckles growing whiter when his tongue traveled down your slit and back up to flick at your clit again. Soft gasps and whimpers left you as Noctis continued his ministrations, movement lazy as he ate you out at his leisure. 

“Noctis…” 

Your call for his name, your voice airy and breaths short had him tracing a thumb at your nether lips. Another joined it and he spread you so he could let his tongue slide inside. Your legs tightened around his head as he restarted his efforts. The coil in your abdomen slowly growing with each thrust and stroke of his tongue. 

“Noctis...”

Your whimper had him slipping a long finger inside you. You moaned, your walls clenching at the first appendage inside you tonight. Then a hot mouth covered your clit and  _ sucked _ . Your hips bucked and your back arched as a gasp melted into a long moan. Your hands found purchase in Noctis’s hair, tugging it with each thrust of his finger and suck of his mouth. More of his fingers joined inside you and you felt the intensity of the ball of pleasure inside you growing stronger. And then, he curled his fingers.

“Noctis!”

The next time you called for his name, you were gasping it as your release washed over you. It wasn’t as strong as previous ones that he had brought you before this, but it didn't lack the intensity that had you panting and shaking after. You squirmed, only now noticing that Noctis had not stopped thrusting his fingers or sucking at your clit. You weakly pushed him away, your sensitivity from your release growing and it took him a moment for him to leave you with one last lick before he pulled back. 

He crawled up to you and your hands immediately went to his neck, pulling him down as he leaned towards you. Your tongues met eagerly, the taste of yourself on making you dizzy as the earlier slowness and sensuality from before slowly left to make way for more passionate and desperate movements. Your fingers tangled in his hair as you felt him move to pull the bodice of your dress down to your waist, his hand cupping you through your bra before pulling the cup down to get at your nipple. You whimpered into the kiss, your movements growing a bit more enthusiastic when his other hand went to your knee, hitching your leg up on his hips. 

Noctis parted his mouth from you, the trail of saliva between your lips breaking once he was far enough away. He stared into your eyes, blue still soft and loving and you couldn't help the tears that gathered in your eyes. Your feelings overwhelming, confusing you as your heart warred with your slowly quieting mind. You closed your eyes letting them them fall, but Noctis was quick to catch it, kissing it away. Your eyes opened again and Noctis smiled at you, leaning down to place his lips at your ear.

“I love you, Y/N…” 

And then, he was there. Taking his time, savoring the way your entrance stretched to accommodate him. You moaned, your arms moving to wrap around his neck, the feeling of being filled by him again shooting pleasure up and down your body. Noctis breathed in the scent of you at your neck, groaning when he fully sheathed himself himself inside you. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while, taking time to savor the way your bodies felt connected to each other unlike all the times before. Your mind was in a state of edging euphoria and yet unlike all the other times he had taken you, forcefully blanking your head with mindless pleasure, this was different. You could still think through the pleasure, still coherently process all the gentle, passionate, loving kisses and caresses Noctis gave you. 

You felt… content… maybe even happy. 

Here was a man that had simultaneously ripped you from the life you knew, a life filled with regrets and sorrows and anger and depression and given you a new one that could be filled with love and contentment. You could be happy here. Happy with Noctis.

“Noctis…” 

He raised himself off you, face red, eyes glazed with love and lust. You cupped his cheeks, pulling him down and kissing him, trying to convey without words the unsureness of your feelings and your willingness to try. Noctis's hands gripped your hips tightly in response. His member withdrawing from you leaving you feeling empty for only a moment before he was filling you again. 

You clung to him as he made love to you for the first time, movements slow to savour you instead of torture you with pleasure. Gasps and whimpers and moans of his name left your lips as murmurs and grunts and groans of love, desire and your own name left his. You rode each others bodies, drawing closer and closer to release. 

Before long, the deep strokes stuttered and Noctis came inside you, a deep, long groan leaving him as he buried his face into your neck. You came right after, body shaking from the intensity but not convulsing like he had made it so many times before. 

You lay there under him, panting from exertion. Your hands still fisted in the shirt he still wore, soaked with sweat and smelled sweet from sex. The dress he had given you was still bunched around your waist, crumpled and wrinkled from your coupling. The air still tinged of sweat, of heat but it was different from all those other times. This time it didn't feel forced. It didn't feel suffocating. It was comforting. It was… peace. 

“I… want to try…” 

The words had left you without you even realizing it. Noctis had stilled above you, shocked still from your words. Your fists loosed on his shirt, trailing to his cheeks and pushing him away from your neck. He was looking at you with the love you had grown familiar with but now he had a light you hadn't seen before. 

“Y/N…” 

“I… might still protest but…”

“I’ll convince you.” He smiled, happiness radiating from him, leaning down to hug you again. “I love you, Y/N…”

Hesitantly you wrapped your arms around him again, kissing his cheek softly and leaned your head against his, your heart wondering if the silence of your rational mind meant your decision was the right one.

* * *

**K I N G**

“Could you explain…  _ why _ I have to dress up when I won’t be going to this ball, Noct?” You asked, irritated at the lacey silk gown that currently adorned your body. It was beautiful, you had to admit. But considering you  _ weren’t _ going to publicly attend the ball currently going on full swing in the main ballroom of the Citadel, you saw zero point to it all. 

“I saw it at the store and thought you would like it.” Noctis said, smiling softly as he gently reached out and tucked a stray strand of your hair behind your ear and leaned forward to place a chaste, sweet kiss to your forehead. “You look absolutely breathtaking, my Queen.”

You tried to look annoyed but the blush on your face told him you certainly enjoyed his words and attention. It has been ten years since he had first locked you in this room, he liked to think he knew your tells well by now. You had long since given up on leaving, but still fought with him on certain things… Things that you quickly changed your mind about with a little  _ persuasion.  _

He didn’t  _ really _ need to know you didn’t  _ want _ to leave him anymore. 

You let out a soft, aggravated huff, turning away from him and looking at the mirror that covered one of the walls. Life with Noctis, as both his prisoner and as the woman he loved obsessively, was  _ easier _ . The problems you had faced so long ago seemed like a distant nightmare now. You were  _ happy _ where you were even though you hardly knew what was happening outside your room. But such thoughts hardly brought you any hesitation nowadays.

You loved him, after all. Almost as much and as obsessively as he loved you. 

His arms came around your waist, his body relaxing against yours as he buried his nose in your hair. You observed him in the mirror, also seeing your face creep into a deeper shade of red. Age had done you both well and it still slightly flustered you that the King of Lucis is your lover. 

“Don’t you have to attend the party?” You questioned, relaxing your shoulders and leaned back against him, letting him bear your weight. You knew he could more than handle it considering his fondness for fucking you on any vertical surface. 

“I already made my appearance before I excused myself. I’d rather spend the evening with you anyway.” He hummed, his arms tightening around you.

“Ignis will get annoyed with you.” You had met the advisor during your second year into staying with Noctis. A pleasant if not strict man with his own woman in the basement of his home. 

You briefly wondered if all Lucis Caelum and their closest retainers experienced such obsessive loves. 

“It’s fine.” He insisted, looking heatedly into your eyes through the mirror. “You know… As beautiful as you are in this dress, I really prefer you out of it.” 

A shiver went down your spine at the low tenor of his voice. He bent down, pressing his lips to your shoulder, the light stubble on his chin tickling your skin. You took a deep breath to steady yourself as you stepped out of his arms and turned to him with an annoyed expression. 

“I spent hours getting myself this pretty. At least let me spend a few hours like this.” It had been far too long since you’ve put on makeup. There was normally no reason to considering no one but Noctis would see you. And for Noctis so long as he could have you crying out for his name, he didn't care how you looked. He loved  _ you _ , after all. Not your face or your body… Even if he did partake in your body often because his love for you fueled his lust. 

“Well,” He grinned slowly as he raised his hand to cup your cheek, his thumb brushing against the bottom of your painted lips and smearing it slightly. “I could always fuck you in that dress.” 

You blinked, then looked down at the large slit of the dress that ran up one leg and sent him an exasperated look. 

“That was your whole plan, wasn't it? To fuck me in this dress.” You asked, amusement coloring your tone.

“It’s a beautiful dress. I can hardly wait to ruin it while you wear it.” 

“You are insatiable, you know that?”

“Says the one who jumped me last night?”

You blushed furiously at the reminder. 

“You were the one with the remote!”

“You  _ could _ have just pulled the vibrator out.” 

“ _ You _ were the one who told me I couldn't.” 

“Hmm.. I did, didn’t I?” He laughed, leaning down to capture your lips before you could continue your argument. “You’re always such a good girl for me… so obedient. It makes you seem so innocent and naive.” 

Noctis’s hands came to rest on your hips, stepping closer until your front brushed against his own. You tilted your head up already anticipating his kiss. He pressed his lips to yours, sweet, loving and affectionate in spades. 

“It’s hard to believe sometimes that you're mine so completely…” he smirked, a touch of nostalgia in the turn of his lips. “Especially when I remember the first few years I brought you here… so uncooperative.” 

You raised your arms to circle around his neck. “To be fair, you  _ drugged and kidnapped _ me.  _ Anyone _ would have freaked out. But that  _ is _ in the past. I learned why you did it and even though it took me a while I came to understand and accepted it.” You leaned up, pressing your own lips to his own. “You taught me a love so fulfilling, I can no longer imagine a life without you with me. You are my everything and  _ I love you so much _ , my Noctis, my King.”

Purple flashed in his eyes, sending a heat down your body and you were reaching for him as he did for you, mouths slamming against the other and hands tugging at the expensive clothing you both wore. You growled, frustrated at the clothes that clung to your body, wanting to feel the heat of his skin on yours. 

“Do you  _ really _ have to fuck me in this dress  _ tonight _ ?” 

You felt Noctis’s lips quirked into an amused smirk, his lips were leaving marks on the skin that was left exposed from the design of the dress you wore. 

“If I say yes?”

“You're lucky I’m in love with you.” You deadpanned, leaning up and capturing his bottom lip between your teeth before slipping your tongue into his mouth. 

Noctis's hands smoothed down your body, caressing every curve he touched through the sheer fabric and lace of your upper body all the way down until his fingers reached the slit of your dress. He kissed you harder, one of his hands coming up to cup the back of your head to angle it better. Your breath hitched, fire in your veins at the slightest contact of his gloved hands. 

“What say we sneak up to my office tonight?” He murmured against your lips, hands on your hips pulling you to feel the tent in his pants. 

“And if someone sees me?”

“It’ll be fine. Everyone’s busy with the ball anyway.”

It was tempting. Noctis rarely ever brought you out of your room. The few times he did, it was to meet his parents or when he felt particularly reckless. Despite your contentment to just stay here for the rest of your life with him, you couldn't deny missing walking for more than a few steps to the kitchen or bathroom. 

Giving your eager agreement, Noctis pulled you to the door, deftly unlocking it and heading towards the elevators. You giggle quietly as Noctis pulled you to him, playfully biting at your neck as you rode the elevator to his office floor. 

The hallways were empty when you stepped out, your eyes darting around curiously. The Citadel may have been your home for years now but it didn't mean you had ever explored it. The risk of being discovered was too high for Noctis to be comfortable with letting you explore.

Noctis led you to the ornate doors of his office, stepping aside to let you in first once he had the door open. Your eyes roamed the room, lips quirking at the mess left on his desk. Then, the large windows caught your attention. 

You walked towards them, hands rising to lay almost cautiously against the glass. Your lips parted in awe at the sight of Insomnia from above. You had forgotten in the ten years you had been in your room, just how beautiful the city was. 

“I forgot how beautiful the city is…” You whispered, a touch of longing in your voice. 

Noctis’s arms came around you, his broad chest to your back as he tucked your head under his chin. You leaned back against him but blinked when you felt the tense muscles of his arms around you. You looked up in question at him but he only stared out the window. 

“Noctis?”

“Do you miss walking the streets?” He asked you, eyes kept firmly away from your view.

You tilted your head, unsure of what he was trying to say. “Sometimes, I guess. But-”

You couldn't even finished your sentence. Noctis shoved you harshly, your front against the glass window, pinning you there with one arm as the other tore at the sheer fabric at your neck. You were barely able to catch his glowing yellow eyes in the window's reflection before he leaned down to take a bite on your shoulder, drawing blood that he lapped up gladly.

You gasped, pain making your fingers curl against the cold glass. His hand slipped past the slit of your dress, all but ripping your panties off and cruelly shoving three fingers inside you. Your scream was cut off by his hand slamming against your mouth, muffling the continued sounds of pain as he continued to harshly piston in and out of you. Tears leaked from your eyes and Noctis’s lips left your shoulder. He pushed your head back against his shoulder as his tongue swept up the tears that fell, tracing the wet appendage to your ear where he bit on the lobe and tugged it. 

“You’re fucking  _ mine _ , Y/N. I thought I drilled this into your head already.” He growled into your ear, his fingers curling inside you, making your back arch as pleasure mixed with the slowly ebbing pain. “You’re  _ never _ leaving me.”

His hands left your body to turn you around to face him and opening his pants, giving you no time to gather your bearings before lifting one of your legs by your knee and shoving his cock inside you in one harsh thrust. Your scream vibrated through the room, drowning out the hiss of pleasure that left Noctis's lips. Your hands hastily reached out to grab at him but he pinned one of your arms back onto the window above your head, leaving the other to cling desperately at his shoulder. 

“N-Noct, I- _ ughh!”  _ You cut off, groaning when he moved inside you. 

“You  _ what?” _ He growled, perspiration running down his forehead already as he impaled his cock inside you again and again, leaving you with barely enough thought to work through his words. “You want to  _ leave _ ? Even though you told me you  _ love me?” _

You shook your head, gasping for breath and coherency through the pleasure that was wrecking your mind and body. The pain he had inflicted before by being so rough with you had completely vanished, replaced by pleasure wrought from his relentless assault. You tried to speak, to say what you really felt - that the thought of leaving never even crossed your mind, but anything you attempted to say was interrupted by him - his cock, his hands, his mouth; he wasn't giving you any time or thought to let you answer him. You felt the coil in your stomach tighten quickly, each thrust feeding into it like oil to fire. 

“Don't worry, my Queen.” Noctis smirked, eyes still glowing yellow as his cock continued to ram in and out of you. “This time, I’ll make sure to fuck those thoughts of leaving me out of that pretty little head of yours  _ thoroughly _ .”

You felt your walls tighten in response to his words. Mouth agape and drool leaking as moans continued to spill out. Noctis released the hand he had been pinning you down with, going down to your other leg to lift that up and carry you, half making you lean on the windows. Your arms immediately around his shoulders as his fierce assault on your sex grew frenzied, clinging to him desperately as he brought you closer and closer to falling off that edge. He leaned down to your neck, biting and drawing a small blob of blood. His tongue licked at the blood, trailing it up your neck and flicking at your ear, making you shiver and tighten your embrace. 

“And if this lesson doesn't stick, I’ll be more than overjoyed to have you writhing salaciously under me as I drive those thoughts away.” 

His words serving as the tipping point, you screamed as you fell to release, body jerking briefly as he kept fucking you fervently. Chants of his name fell from your lips and he growled into your ear, feeling your walls ripple around him. 

“N-Noctis I-I-” Your mouth wouldn't move the way you wanted it to; to convey your feelings and thoughts. Noctis chuckled at your speechlessness, slipping out of you and turning you around, pushing you flush against the window. 

“Don't worry, my love. I'm not done reforming your thoughts just yet.” He placed a chaste kiss to your temple before his hands slid down your body and moving the bottom of your dress away to expose your behind. 

Noctis caressed the soft cheeks of your ass, squeezing and fondling. His fingers rubbed at your weeping sex, tracing the slit up and down and coating his fingers with your wetness. You whimpered hips bucking with his ministrations. And then a loud slap and a sting at your ass had you gasping. 

“All  _ mine _ .” Noctis growled into your ear, his teeth biting at the cartilage. 

A wet finger rimming your asshole and pushing it in gently had you moaning and pushing back against his fingers. You normally didn't prefer anal sex and Noctis readily obliged you, but when he had you grasping at sanity, delirious from pleasure, everything he did to you just intensified your lust and need for him. 

“So eager for me.” He chuckled, pushing and wiggling his finger in slowly until the knuckle. You gasped, shivering as the walls of your rectum squeezed onto his appendage as he moved his fingers in and out. “Still want to leave, Y/N?”

You tried to shake your head but one of Noctis’s hand had traveled up to your neck, grasping it tight enough to give you trouble breathing but not enough to make oxygen non existent to you. Your head was dizzy from the shortage of breath and with his fingers slowly stretching you out, slipping in one after another in your ass, there was very little thought in your head right now. 

Noctis sighed, smiling wickedly as he gazed at your reflection in the window. The night sky made it easier to see you and he loved seeing you like this, mindless from the pleasure he brought onto your mind and body, destroying any sense or thought other than your need and want for him. 

It reassured him that you would always be  _ his _ . That  _ he _ was the only one who could bring you to this state. 

“Are you ready for your remedial lesson, my Queen?” he husked against your temple.

You gasped when the head of his cock pushed against the tight ring of your hole. Moans and whimpers left you as your body loosened and stretched to accept him inside you, leaving you a quivering mess, leaning against the window for support. 

Noctis groaned as he sunk into your body, burying his face into the side of your neck, biting and licking at the exposed flesh from where he had torn part of your clothing. You had never really gotten into anal sex even after you had accepted your place here and it always made him happy whenever you agreed to let him fuck you in the ass because it meant you didn't mind some discomfort for him. 

Your body moved with him, each thrust sending you forward against the glass and each draw back had you pressing back against him, feverishly trying to keep the feeling of being filled by him continue. Noctis rolled his hips, making you sob and groan, pressing your forehead against the window, the contrast between your heated skin and the cold glass pleasant. 

His hand that was still around your neck moved, burying itself into your hair and pulling it back, making you cry out from the sudden movement. Your back arched and when you opened your eyes, the view of your own sinful expression and seeing the glimpse Noctis's cock penetrate you from behind between the crack of your legs sent a flash a heat through you. You shuddered in his grip as his other arm wrapped around you, gripping your hip for more leverage and burying himself to the hilt into your ass. 

You moaned, your reflection following and then Noctis tilted your head further back to plant a bruising kiss to your lips. Your whimpers of pleasure was smothered by him as he continued to fuck you, his pace gradually quickening with each thrust. He released your lips only to shove your face into the window, biting at your ear and tracing the ridges with his tongue. 

“Look at you, so pliant and lustful for me. Did you really want to stop this? To leave me and forget all about how I could make you so euphoric?” He rasped, the grip in your hair and on your hips tightening and making you gasp. “Look down, Y/N. See all those people walking in the streets? What do you they’ll think of you if they see you on the streets after seeing you getting fucked by their King, huh? Do you think you’ll be able to live peacefully without me?” 

The walls of your sex and your ass tightened at his words. No, you knew you wouldn't - couldn't live peacefully without him. Not because of his misconception of you being humiliated by this but because you couldn't imagine a life without him in it anymore. 

Before you could even babble out an answer he had already pulled you back by the hair, his cock leaving your body at the same time. You whined at the loss, raising your arm to wrap around his neck, tangling in his hair and tilting your head back as you pulled him down to you. He went with it without protest, his mouth open to accept your tongue exploring his mouth and tangling with his own appendage. His hands gripped your hips tightly before one travelled down to your knee, lifting it and spreading it to the side. This made you lean forward and you had to hold out your hands on the window to steady yourself. 

Noctis released your lips, the hand not holding your leg cupping your jaw, forcing your eyes to look at your reflection. The sight of yourself, spread wide by him, your slick coating your inner thighs, had you whimpering, your ass grinding against his cock. 

“Noctis… Noctis, please…” You sobbed

“So beautiful…” He murmured, kissing your hair. “You’re mine, aren't you? You don't even belong to yourself.”

He buried his face into your neck, breathing deeply as the hand holding your face crept down, briefly groping your chest before trailing a heated path to the center of your legs. A shaky breath left you when he teasingly dragged his finger down your slit. 

“Your body, you mind, your heart… They’re not yours, are they? They belong to me, right?” He rasped against your skin, tongue out to taste your skin again. “Come… tell me clearly who owns you, my Queen.”

At the same moment, his fingers slipped inside you, two at once and you whimpered out your reply, eyes closing as little jolts of pleasure crawled up your spine. Noctis hummed, fingers sedately pumping in and out of you. 

“I can't hear you, Y/N.” He coaxed, breath tickling your ear hotly. “Come now, look at how needy your body is for me and tell me who you belong to.”

You slowly opened your eyes, gaze immediately drawn to the hand covering your center, not that it did much to hide the wetness flowing out of you like a spoiled tap. You could see the bruises forming on your hips and thighs - Noctis's favoured parts of you to grab on when fucking you. Even now, the skin of your knee where his hand was sunk with how tightly he was holding you. You tried to gather yourself as much as you could, there was no way you could be fully coherent with how Noctis was still teasing your sex with slow, sensual thrusts. 

“Y-Yours… I’m… I belong to- to you, Noc- _ Nghh _ …” You stuttered out, breath catching in your throat at the end when his thumb pressed against your clit. Your eyes hazy with lust and tears, you tried to continue. “No-Noctis…”

Noctis breathed a sigh of contentment in your ear, sending shivers down your neck. “Noctis who?”

“M-My… King…”

“Good girl.” He cooed, kissing your neck. “But this doesn't mean you get off easy. Oh no, you still need to be punished for even letting the thought of leaving in your head.” 

You shook your head rapidly, opening your mouth to protest; to say that leaving had never crossed your mind, but his mouth descended on you, cutting you off. You moaned, his fingers pumping you at an unforgiving pace. Your one leg on the floor trembled as your body jerked in his arms, slowly being brought closer and closer to the edge again.

Just before you could come, he let you go completely. You stumbled to catch yourself but your legs could barely support you and you fell to the floor, your legs under you as you shuddered from being so close yet denied. Noctis grabbed your hair, forcefully dragging you to the low coffee table. You fell on the table with a thump, barely able to gather your bearings before Noctis was lifting you by your waist so you were bent over the table and shoving his cock inside you balls deep in one unforgiving thrust. 

You screamed, your front collapsing on the table as Noctis railed into you with fervent thrusts. His fingers deftly undid the zip of your dress on the back, not bothering with taking it off you completely and just slipping his hand inside to squeeze your breast. His lips found your back, sucking and biting and leaving his marks all over. 

“Noctis, Noctis, Noctis!” You panted, calling his name over and over as he fucked you, insistently hitting you deep every single time. “Please, please please please!”

“This is supposed to be your punishment, my Queen. I can’t just give you what you want.” Noctis laughed, grabbing onto both your arms and pulling them behind you, using your entire body as leverage to fuck you harder, faster.

You cried out, feeling your orgasm enroaching on you, tightening your walls around him. But Noctis had no mercy, stopping his thrust as soon as you were about to come. You sobbed out, tears already streaming down your face as you begged for him. 

“Not yet, you haven't earned it, Y/N.”

Noctis pulled you to stand by your arms, softly kissing your temple as he rocked into you, sending a flare of pleasure up your spine. But it wasn't enough. Your body felt wound up, the pressure of release sitting in your abdomen, still needing stimulation to release. But Noctis only languidly rocked against you, filling you and making you feel so full and content but  _ not enough _ .

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” You sobbed, trembling against him. “Fuck me, Noctis. Fuck me, _ please. _ Let me come, my King. I need to come.” 

Noctis hummed, his hands tight around your arms. He paid no heed to your pleads, choosing to just roll his hips. He moaned when your walls clenched onto his cock in response. He leaned forward as he pulled you further back, his chest against your back. His lips traced your ear, biting on the shell lightly. 

“Not. Yet.” 

Abruptly, he pushed you down onto the table again, turning you so your back was on the table and spread your legs open. He kneeled down, his teeth catching the skin of your calf. You tried to reach out for him and he caught your hands, lacing your fingers together. You breathed deeply, trying to stop crying as Noctis positioned his face right in front of your core. 

You knew what he was doing and it was driving you insane. Bringing you so close to orgasm again and again and again. He wanted you more than delirious, he wanted you close to fucking _ brain dead _ from frustration and pleasure. You were already almost too far gone, but he wouldn't be satisfied until you were incoherent in your screams. It was both the most anticipated and hated aspect of him. 

“Looks like you remember what this is like, my Queen.” Noctis chuckled, his breath on your sex making you shiver. “Hmm, but I did say I’d fuck you so thoroughly so you won't ever think about leaving again.” 

“Please… I… I can't,” You took a deep breath. Your mind had cleared a bit with the lack of Noctis's stimulation on your body. You were still a dazed and shaking but you could think. “I never thought about leaving you. I can’t. I… I get scared when I think of a life without you now. I haven't thought about leaving you in  _ years _ .” 

Noctis stared at your for a while, as if gauging your truthfulness. “You said… you missed walking the streets…”

“I do… Just… it doesn't matter to me anymore. Because everyday with you is like heaven to me already.” 

Noctis sighed softly, his shoulders slumped. And then his hands were around you again, wrapping beneath your knees and back, lifting you up from the coffee table and sitting down on the sofa with you straddling his lap. You wrapped your arms around his head as he kissed all the bruises and bites he had given you gently, silently apologizing for his misplaced punishment for you.

You sighed content and relaxed in his arms, your hands running through his hair as his hands and lips roamed your body again; gently this time to make up for his roughness with you before. Your body was still ringing from being held off your releases but the soft kisses and firm hands caressing your skin was easing your need to come. 

Still, that didn't mean you were content to just wait for Noctis to get done with his apologies. 

“Noctis, please…” 

“Okay. I’ve got you, Y/N.” He murmured against your skin in reply, grabbing his cock to line up with your entrance. “Ride me, babe. Ride me until you come.” 

Heat coursed through you at the old pet name. Noctis had stopped calling you ‘babe’ a few years back, choosing instead to call you his Queen. You steadied yourself with your hands on his shoulders, your knees bent beside his thighs and began to sink down on him. You sigh contently as he filled you again, slowly stretching you and moving against your rippling walls. You rocked your hips, moaning as you felt your walls grip him tightly.

Noctis's hands were at your hips, gripping but not helping you as you started to impale yourself on his cock again and again with slow, long strokes. You brushed the hair sticking to his forehead, kissing his brow as you sat on his cock once more, angling yourself so he could hit your cervix again. You groaned and rocked against him again, quicker this time as you chased for your release. 

Noctis's hips moved with yours, meeting your thrust with his own. His grip was strong on your hips and with you almost bouncing on his lap, it took all he could to stop himself from increasing your pace himself. This was his apology to you, letting you set the pace for your own needs. 

“Noctis… my clit, please…” You panted out, feeling close yet needing more. 

“Anything for you, my Queen.” He obliged, taking a hand off your hip to spread across your abdomen, his thumb flicking your clit repeatedly in time with your thrusts. You whimpered, the pleasure intensifying and the pressure almost blindingly intense in your stomach. “Are you going to come?” 

You nodded rapidly, bouncing on his cock, chasing after your release as Noctis worked on your clit. 

“Then come for me, my Y/N.” 

You came on his command with a scream. The intensity of your orgasm rocking your body almost knocking you off of him if not for Noctis wrapping his arms around you. He held you down on him, groaning as your muscles rippled against his cock, struggling not to thrust into you again to enjoy your squirming. 

You clung to him tightly while you waited for the tingling feeling from your orgasm to leave you. You felt boneless and satisfied enough if not for the hardness you could still feel inside you. Shakily and slowly, you raised yourself up to hover over him, giving a questioning look. Noctis smiled back at you. 

“You didn't…?” 

“It’s fine. I’ll take a shower later.” Noctis gave lifting you off him and setting you to sitting on his stomach. 

You bit your lip as love filled your being again for him. You leaned down, pressing your lips to his softly. “It’s okay. You can use me. I don't mind.” 

“As tempting as that is, I think you need some rest.” Noctis murmured against your lips. “If I do anymore to you, you might get hurt again.” 

“I don't mind if it's you, Noctis.” You murmured back, then smiled mischievously. “But if you insist…” 

You trailed off and moved to get off of him, kneeling before him on the floor as your hand took his dick. Noctis inhaled sharply as he looked down at you, disheveled and pleasuring him with your hands. Lust flashed through him, making his cock twitch in your hands. He raised a hand to run through your hair, tangling his fingers in the strands as you began to lay kisses up and down his length. 

“You’re going to serve me, my Queen?” He asked, voice thick with lust. “Swallow down my cum like a hungry bitch?”

“I’ll do you one better,” You returned with an enticing smile. “You did say you wanted to ruin my dress.” 

Noctis’s eyes lit up and he pulled you up and leaned down to kiss you full on the mouth. 

_ “Astrals,  _ I love you, Y/N.” He grinned against your lips. You gave him one last peck and slid down to take him in your mouth. 

He sighed as you swallowed him down, hand carding through your hair to see you clearly as you bobbed your head up and down, cheeks hollow as you sucked. He groaned when she went down deeper, gagging slightly on hi and his hand in your hair tightened; tempted to push you down to gag on him again. He didn’t, because you didn't usually give him head often and he always enjoyed it when you did so willingly for him. 

It brought back nice memories on when he used to  _ teach _ you how to suck him off. 

You parted your lips from him, panting harshly as her hands took over pumping you. You leaned over, occasionally licking the head or your tongue up and down his length. Whatever you did, it never failed to send pleasure straight to his balls and the pressure of it was almost unbearable. 

When you swallowed him down again he closed his eyes and groaned, bucking his hip into your mouth. You moaned around him, the vibrations building up the pressure in him until he curse and pulled you off him abruptly, taking over stroking himself quickly and coming  _ hard _ with long groans.

A bit of cum hit your face but most of them definitely landed on your dress. His eyes darkened seeing the white of his cum staining the sheer fabric and lace. You smiled up at him, settling beside him with a sigh when he pulled you closer. 

“That was fun.” You chirped, snuggling into his side. “We should do this again… maybe  _ your _ room next time.”

“I’d never let you leave my bed again if I brought you in there.” Noctis laughed. “And as tempting as that is, it would mean I’d have to share you and I’m likely to kill some dumb ass noble that makes a comment at you.” 

“My hero.” You jested, then looked back down at your dress. “Okay, this is getting uncomfortable. I want out if this dress.” 

“Well,” A slow smile graced Noctis's lips. “It’ll be fun trying to get back to your room naked.” 

You gave him an unimpressed look at another one of his  _ games _ . “And risk getting caught by  _ Ignis? _ No.” 

“You don't actually have a choice, you know.” 

“Wh-”

The sound of fabric ripping had you jerking backwards from him, making the ripping worse. You growled at the impish smile on his handsome face and the fabric in his hands.

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Noctis said impishly, leaning forward to peck your red cheek. “It’ll be a nice game to decide what I’ll do to you later.”

“What happened to ‘Not wanting to hurt me anymore?’” You griped without much heat. You would have agreed if he insisted normally anyway. 

“I changed my mind. Now…” He trailed off, grasping your wrist and pulling you with him to the door. “If you don't want to get strapped down in a chair with a vibrating dildo in your cunt, better not get caught, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't usually write these things lol but I'm open to requests for them on tumblr > eaddi.tumblr.com  
> I write Noctis, Prompto, Ardyn and Ignis the best. Gladio... is awkward for me to write for some odd reason lol I'm also open to Ravus, Aranea or Lunafreya prompts!


End file.
